Sea of Love
by bjorkChild
Summary: They meet by chance, purely by Fate. Past feelings reveal themselves, but they can't be ignored this time. He always ran, but this time, he thinks he can settle on this. COMPLETE
1. They Meet

**"Sea of Love"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't know Samurai Champloo. Nor do I own the lyrics and title to the song "Sea of Love". Thanks and enjoy!

"Come with me

My love

To the sea

The sea of love

I wanna tell you

How much

I love you…."

**Chapter One**: Chance Meeting

She had always annoyed him. They had always fought. She couldn't shut up for the life of her, and he was always yelling at her. Whether it be from samurais, gang members, renegade warriors, executioners, or whatever the hell else got thrown their way, he was always saving her and keeping her out of trouble. She had ensnared his senses, and, much to his dismay, he worried about her. Sometimes he didn't care what happened to her. Her and that other guy could snuff it, for all her cared. The only reason he stuck around was because he owed her his life, up until the point where they found that damn sunflower samurai. The fact was, she annoyed him.

If that was so, then why, after three years, couldn't he get her out of his mind?

Mugen walked down the dusty street splitting the small settlement in half. He didn't quite know where he was- somewhere north maybe. The village was nothing spectacular, although it was located near a huge, sparkling lake. Mugen took lazy steps with his hands behind his head, his eyes nearly closed. The sun was hot and blazing overhead and the street was bustling with villagers and street merchants displaying their various goods and merchandise.

Mugen yawned and his stomach gave a squelch and gurgle. Grimacing, he looked around for a food vendor; it was of no use, of course, since he didn't have a penny to his name-whatever the hell a penny was. Maybe he could work something off…

…Nah. Wasn't his style.

He scanned the area for a possible pickpocket candidate or maybe a gang member he could beat a few coins out of. He had just picked out a finely robed man when he heard something behind him. Every muscle froze, his heart had stopped.

'It's just the wind,' he told himself.

But then he heard it again, this time louder, more clear.

It was laughter.

'It's her,' he swallowed. Almost at once everything began to work again and his cool composure took over. He turned, his gray eyes dark, brows furrowed. Mugen spotted her immediately, for she was running towards him through the crowd, her laughter mixed with trickling tears. It was obvious that she had spotted him before he had heard her sound on the wind. He smiled wryly- almost a smirk- as she bound up to him, throwing her arms around the back of his neck, crying into his chest,

"Mugen!" she sobbed, "Oh god, Mugen! I can't believe you're here! This is amazing!"

She pulled back only to look up into his face, smiling. Mugen, however, noticed the burning fire in her eyes, and didn't have time to duck before she punched him squarely in the face.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"That's for not speaking to me in three years, you bastard!"

Mugen rubbed his nose, casting the girl a foul look, "Nice to see you too, Fuu."

He stared at his long-time friend, who was furious, standing with her hands on her hips.

She wore a kimono, similar in style and color to that of the garb he had last seen her in, those long three years ago, when they parted ways. Then again, he wasn't surprised. He hadn't changed clothes at all since then. When he got a good look at her, he held his breath. Where at one point Mugen would have had to admit that she was pretty when she was fifteen, now…like a flower, she had blossomed, and like her favorite flower, she was as radiant as the sun.

He blinked, tearing his eyes away from her and facing her stunning fury. Mugen couldn't help but give her a smile- a genuine smile- and he bent down, holding his sides, laughing.

"What's so goddamn funny?"

Which, of course, only made him laugh harder. Fuu's expression finally softened, and she gave him a weary smile. Mugen stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets, smirking at the girl.

Fuu then smiled widely at him, "Hey, you should come to my house! It looks like you've been traveling for a while and you can stay with me for a few days! Come on,"

She grabbed his thin wrist and led him off the main street, weaving in and out of people. They soon reached a small house in a residential area of the village, around about four or five other houses. Fuu unlocked the fenced door and let him through, locking the padlock behind them. There was a small walk through a quaint garden to the front door. Fuu, once inside, tossed her sandals aside and jumped up the front step and into the living room. After a quick tour (two bedrooms, a bathhouse and laundry house in the back, and the kitchen) they found themselves back in the living area.

Mugen flung himself down on the couch, feet propped up, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and drank in the warmth around him. The place smelled like her-sweet and almost like honeysuckle or pear trees in the summertime. Her scent lingered everywhere, even on him, from where she had held onto him. He could hear her, even with his eyes closed, moving around. He heard her voice from the kitchen,

"You look like you haven't eaten in a week, Mugen,"

He glanced sideways and saw her head pop out of the doorframe, "So I'm going to cook you something."

Her head disappeared and Mugen found himself smiling softly as memories began flooding back. A particular one came to mind…

_"Goddammit, I swear to god this is the last time I'm paying for your food again." _

_"What? I've paid for your food TONS of times!"_

_"Whatever-"_

_"Look, Mugen, someday when things aren't as crazy, maybe when I'm married, and have kids or when you're married and have kids I'll cook you all the meals you want!"_

_"….me? Kids? Whatever. But I'll take you up on the food…"_

Now back to the present, Mugen had never really given any of the past a thought. He could have cared less what ever had happened to them. But…something inside him DID care..

And now he was sitting in the living room of one of the other parts oh him he had lost three years ago.

"Dammit to hell…" he murmured to himself.

"What?" Fuu yelled.

No answer. Fuu yelled again, "Hey, Muu, take a-"

"What did you call me?"

"-bath around back You stink and I like that couch. Dinner will be ready by the time you're done."

Mugen sighed and jumped up off the couch, walking into the kitchen. He began rummaging through the cabinets for a sake bottle while Fuu boiled some water,

"You drink to much."

He smirked when he found the bottle and walked out, stripping clothes as he strolled until he was completely naked,

"Hey Fuu? Wash my clothes."

And he strode out the backdoor to the bathhouse.

Fuu's head popped back outside the doorframe, her eyes widening as she spotted the discarded garments on the floor, and dropped her jaw as she saw the last of Mugen disappear into the bathhouse.


	2. Mugen Takes a Bath

**Hey! Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews- I didn't know if I should continue if nobody liked it, so thanks so much! Just so everybody knows, the rating will go up in the next chapter, so get ready Anyways, thanks again, and enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2: **Mugen Takes a Bath

Mugen sank down into the tub, letting the steaming water engulf and wash over his skin. He laid his head back and soaked in the heat. After taking a long drink from the sake bottle, he set it aside and then sank down completely, until he was lying on the bottom of the tub. Bubbles swirled around his face and he opened his eyes. The water reflected the light and he watched it carefully the movement and ripples in the water. Thoughts swirled in his mind, he listened to the sound of the liquid all around it, drowning out and yet amplifying all sounds.

After about two and a half minutes he closed his eyes again and sat up, his head breaking the surface. Water trickled down his body and his messy dark hair stuck to his face. Eyes remained closed, he could feel everything around him, the water running down him and sloshing against him, submersing his skin below the chest. He ran his hand along a massive scar that started right over his heart and split down diagonally, wrapping around until it ended over his right kidney.

He'd gotten into a nasty fight about two years ago. These gang members had decided to take revenge when he found himself back in their town. He had killed their old boss years before Mugen had met up with Fuu and Jin for their crazy adventure, just because the leader had done something to piss him off. Mugen didn't even remember what. But the old thugs remembered his face well. He had handled them well, of course, not even taking the time to draw his sword and he fended them off with just his hands. Then some little prick had come up behind him and sliced him- tripped or something and the blade cut up and around him, stopping near his heart.

After slicing the bastard's head off, he watched as his blood poured down and spilled onto the dirt street, before the ground rushed into view and his head snapped again the packed dirt, immediately going unconscious. He'd woken up three days later in the hospital and slipped away at night without paying, continuing on his way. From what he had understood, the wound was so long and deep that he had nearly died.

Mugen smiled grimly, now back to the present. This huge scar was only one of many others, much smaller marks on his face and arms that he had sustained over the last three years. Mugen grabbed the nearest bath soap- her scent, and another very familiar scent- lingered on it and he began a scrub down. Soon the water was a filmy gray white and the perfume was so heavy it was sickening to the man.

The door opened, sunlight poured into the bathhouse and Fuu walked in with a bundle of clothes.

"Your clothes are soaking right now and the food's about ready, so if you want it hot, hurry up."

She was evading her eyes so as not to look at him, in case he might humor himself and stand up. She set the clothes down and turned her back to him when she left, closing the door.

Mugen stepped out of the tub and dried off with a linen Fuu hd left behind and pulled on the clothes; a loose-fitting white shirt with sleeves that reached just below his elbow, and white, loose pants that came down mid-calf. The white made his tan skin stand out incredibly and the collar oh his shirt was soon soaked from his wet hair. Mugen shook his head like a dog to get the water out of his hair (which once again stood up in every direction) and walked back into the house.

Sunlight was pouring into the house, making everything warm and rich. Mugen walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching as Fuu stood at the fire. She was humming and spooning rice and stir-fry into a large bowl, her back to him. She set the bowl aside and reached up, rummaging through the cabinets. He suddenly found himself right behind her, his arms wrapped around her neck and shoulders, his cheek resting just above her ear. She had stopped dead, and if someone was in front of her, they could have seen that the blood had immediately rushed to her cheeks.

Mugen inhaled her scent deeply and blew a soft stream of air onto her ear, feeling her shiver and knowing the spine-tingling sensation. He let one hand slip down and he stroked her stomach delicately.

"Mugen, please," She said, almost desperately, yet succumbing to his touch.

He brushed his lips across her ear and near her cheeks, then lowered to begin kissing her neck, deeply, nibbling at her satiny skin. At the same time, he his hand at her middle had found their way into her robes and began stroking her just as smooth stomach, sometimes playfully runing a finger around her naval.

"Mugen, please stop," she said again, almost breathlessly, "He'll be here any minute now."

"Who-your boyfriend?" He said in-between kissing her skin, "Let him, I don't care."

"No, please...you can't. He'll-"

Mugen laughed deep in his throat, "He'll do nothing. What could happen? 'Sides, who's this guy anyway?"

"Mugen, it's..."

They heard the front door open, and someone put their shoes aside and prop what sounded like two swords against the wall.

"Jin." 


	3. The Accusation

**Hey, sorry for the last chapter being so short- this one's a bit on the short side too, but it's just how i wrote it- i love to end chapters with twists and such Anyways, hope you like!**

**Chapter 3**: The Accusation

Mugen shoved Fuu away from him as she turned around to face him. He gave her a half incredulous half lost look. They both turned as someone new-someone very familiar- entered the kitchen. He looked exactly the same, save for his clothes, which were the same samurai's garb, only a dark, hunter green. Bespectacled eyes glanced from Fuu to Mugen. At the sight of the latter, the samurai gave the slightest of smiles,

"Mugen."

"..Jin."

Fuu glanced at Mugen. The man had regained his usual, cool, uncaring composure, his hips forward, back slumped and hands in his pockets. He had a slight smirk on his face, yet his eyes were now hollow. When once they were wild, hungry, stray dog's eyes, they were now lifeless. Fuu felt something catch in her throat.

The two men just stood, smiling slightly at each other, when suddenly they approached one another and gave each other a brief, one-armed embrace.

"Good to see you,"

"Yea, you haven't changed at all, stinkin' samurai.."

"Neither have you. I see you've bathed. And those clothes are mine."

Fuu spoke up, "I've soaked his clothes. I was sure you wouldn't mind."

"No. This is quite unexpected Mugen."

"Yeah, I just kinda wandered into town," Mugen threw Fuu a piercing stare, "Lucky me."

"We're quite fortunate. Please, stay with us for a few days. We'd be more than happy to keep you."

"Yeah yeah, Fuu already offered. Sure I'll stay a few days. Gotta catch up, right Jin?"

Jin gave a slight nod of the head. Fuu glanced at him, "Jin, you're just in time, I've just finished making us some food."

Jin smiled at her and walked over, kissing her forehead, "Fuu's an excellent cook."

Fuu smirked, "Yeah, hell of a lot better one than you."

Mugen grunted, "I'll be the judge of Fuu's skills. Come on, let's eat already.."

X

Mugen drank deeply from his cup of sake. They had finished their meal and the sun was down; the house was lit by candlelight, casting flickering shadows and warm light all around them. Fuu had left the men, who sat on the floor at the table. Jin was smoking from a long bamboo pipe, the smoke curling intricately around his face. He surveyed Mugen carefully through his glasses before speaking,

"So Mugen..What have you been doing for these past three years?"

Mugen leaned back, hands behind his head, "The usual, you know...Drifting, starving, scraping up just enough to get by. Settling old scores, getting the living hell beat out of me. You know, the usual."

Jin smirked, " I'm not surprised."

"So, when'd you and Fuu start shacking up, huh? Didn't think that'd happen."

Jin took another long inhale before answering, "Fuu and I found each other here in this town, actually, a year after we parted ways. It was entirely too much of a coincidence to overlook, so we stayed together for a few days in a hotel. Our feelings for each other grew...and we found ourselves here. I had just enough money to pay off the house. We've been living here ever since."

Mugen grunted, "Really? Tch. Weird."

Jin smirked.

"..Do you love her?"

Jin looked up at Mugen. He considered his answer carefully before answering,

"Yes."

"Gonna marry her?"

Again, a long silence. Jin closed his eyes, "Perhaps. It really depends on her."

Mugen smirked and closed his eyes, leaning back. He heard Jin's voice,

"Now Mugen, could I ask_you_ a question? Between friends."

"Sure Jin."

"Do_you_ love her?"

Mugen opened his eyes and froze. Jin was fixing him with piercing stare, yet an unaccusatory one. Just inquiring. Anger swept over Mugen and he stood,

"I don't have to listen to this shit."

And he left the room.

Jin sighed, taking another smoke, closing his eyes. He finally stood and walked out to the laundry house in the back where Fuu was. When he saw her and took her by the shoulders and pulled her around to face him,

"I'm going out for a while to do a job," he said, bending down and kissing her gently. It was long and lingered, in which he stroked her cheek softly, "I'll be back before dawn."

Fuu looked at him, concern in her face. He seemed distant, much more than usual,

"What's wrong Jin? Please...you know you can tell me."

He gazed at her before closing his eyes, "...Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

He kissed her again, "I'll be back before dawn. I love you, Fuu."

Fuu looked up at him, gulping softly, "I...love you too Jin. Take care.."

Jin gave her a single nod before sweeping gracefully out the door and into the night.

X


	4. Hidden Feeling

**Alright guys, this chapter has some cough behaviour cough that might make the rating go up, but probably not more than a T. The rating will go back down by next chapter, too, so no worries! OH yeah, and there's a significant action in this chapter that i don't think has happened in the series. And if it hasn, i have not seen that episode, please forgive me Just act like it didn't happen.Anyways, kick back and enjoy all the mugenXfuu goodness!**

**Chapter 4**: Hidden Feeling

Mugen sat on his futon in the dark, the only light streaming in being silver moonbeams that lit up half his face. Anger burned at his stomach, burned at his throat. He didn't want to think, he _couldn't_ think.

How could she? How DARE she? It wasn't fair. It wasn't goddamn fair. For once in his life he had thought he could have something. For once in his life he thought he ould have the one thing he had ever wanted. And just like everything else, it had been snatched away from him. He was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He balled up his hand into a fist that shook. Everything he had ever had got taken away from him. Nothing ever went his way. He'd known that ever since he was a little boy, but only now did it trully hurt.

He turned and punched the wall hard, retracting and covering his face with a hand. He didn't move for a long time, even when he heard the door open and close.

A soft voice broke the palpable silence, "...Mugen?"

He didn't look at her, "Don't talk to me," he said, his voice painfully brutal.

"Mugen, please..." She was crying, but he didn't care.

"Please don't be like this..."

"Like WHAT!" His voice was rising. He was now staring at her, eyes ablaze. He didn't realize that he had also stood and his hands were balled into fists.

"_Be.Like.What_?" each word dripped in venom.

Tears were now steadily falling down Fuu's cheeks. A searing pain ripped through Mugen, somewhere around his sternum, but he gave no indication.

"I should have told you..." Fuu whispered, "I don't know why I didnt...Please Mugen, I'm so sorry."

Mugen, instead of supressing his anger to return to his usual, non-caring self, did quite the opposite,

"The hell, Fuu, of course you should have told me!" he shouted, "Or were you gonna wait until I'd already plowed you before conveiniently telling me you and Jin were LIVING together!"

Mugen felt something wet forming in his eyes- it overflowed and began pouring down his cheeks.He put his hands over his faec, fingers apart, before turning and stumbling to the floor in one of the corners of the room.

He hadn't cried in god-knew how many years. He didn't know why he had started crying. But now they came freely, hot tears of anger and hatred at himself for being so weak. He cried out of frusteration, for not knowing why he was crying. His whole body ached and stung like no other injury he had ever felt. And he had a strange feeling that no other injury could hurt THIS bad.

"FUCK!" He screamed. He felt like throwing up.

Fuu ran over to him and fell to her knees next to him. When he turned to her, he saw her tears and the fear and anger in her eyes, and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Stop it!" she yelled angrily, "Stop it! Stop crying!"

She slapped him again before her hands fell to the floor in front of her, sobbing. Fuu had never seen Mugen cry, and frankly, it terrified her. She knew Mugen too well to know that anything that would make him cry was horrendous. She couldn't handle him crying. Mugen was frozen to the spot, his tears having disappeared the moment she'd slapped him.

For hours it seemed he listened to her, neither of them moving from their spots, Mugen's eyes staring into the void. Then, he moved and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body, and she sobbed into his chest as he cradled to back of her head.

"Mugen..." she cried, "I'm so sorry..."

His eyes didn't move, but he tightened his grip on her, "I know..."

He lifted his hand and began stroking her cheek; large, tan, rough hands worn from battle and years of living on the streets. Yet even through the callouses, he could feel her soft skin and he wiped away her tears. He now lowered his eyes to stare into hers, all the life returned to his eyes, now dark and intense.

He wiped away the remainder of her tears, lowering his face ver so slightly, "Sorry," his voice croaked, "Rough hands."

They were inches away from eachother. He could feel her breath, which was calm, and not quivering like it was before in the kitchen.

"No..." She whispered, her lips a moment's apart from his.

"..they're perfect."

And their lips met, at first gently, and then harder, rougher, savoring eachother's taste, drinking it in. Mugen's hand ran through her hair, letting it down and flow around her before tangling her black locks in his fingers. His other hand nestled on her back, leaning into her and lowering them both to the floor.

He drew his lips away from her's, staring into her face.

"Fuu.." his voice was soft, "You chose Jin.Why? What happened between you two?"

Fuu had a distant look in her eyes, and turned her head to stare past the walls into the night,

"I..don't know what happened. I mean..I've always loved him like a would a brother..He's family.And I cared too much to let him go again. It's selfish, I know, but I didn't think my heart could handle it..Because whenever I look at him, I remember our journey together. I remember you..."

She looked back at him, "And those were the happiest days of my life.."

She lifted a hand to stroke his face,tears in her eyes,"You're all I've ever wanted, Mugen. You, and only you..'

His lips plunged down into hers, roughly taking her. At the same time his hand ripped the obi at her stomach holding her robes together and revealing her body to the moonlight, her skin porcelain and smooth. Fuu had slid her hands up him, fingers pulling his shirt over his head. When her hands touched the scar, however, she stopped and pulled away from him, her eyes wide, glancing to and from the scar to his face.

"Mugen..!"

"It's ok, Fuu," he said gruffly, taking her hand that lingered on the scar and squizzing it, "It's ok..it doesn't hurt."

She stared into his eyes and lifted up to kiss him again as he let go of her hand and she let them wander all over his body. At the same time, Mugen had moved from her mouth and was kissing her neck hard, steadily moving lower and lower, lingering at her breasts then at her naval, then lower. Fuu took in breath in short gasps, running her hands through his hair. He eventually mae his way back up to her neck, his kisses now soft and slow, savouring each taste. She had her arms around the back of his neck, taking in his scent, which was a mixture of sweat and a sweet kind of smell, like summer or spring time.

"Mugen.." She sighed softly, "Please, take me now. Don't hold back."

There was a short pause before he pushed into her and she felt him inside her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back as they made hard love on the floor of the guestroom. Finally, Mugen pushed hard against her and lingered there until they both cried out and he collapsed on top of her. They lay on teh floor, half-naked, panting, wrapped in eachothers arms. Mugen pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"..Jin can't know." She whispered.

Mugen nodded, kissing her lips again before gathering her in his arms and standing up. He carried her into her and Jin's room, lying her down on their bed. He crawled in beside her and lay with her for a moment before smiling wryly at her and returning back to his room.

"Good night Mugen.." Fuu murmered to him, who was standing in the doorway.

"'Night, Fuu." But sleep had already overtaken her.

Mugen returned to his room, ignoring his crumpled up shirt on the floor, and kicking back on the futon. He stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head, a stupid grin on his face.

Damn. Today was turning out to be alot better then he'd thought.

X


	5. Eternal Night

Ok, so i got a bit carried away with the last chapter Sorry everybody! I didn't want to rate it an "M" because the story really isn't an "m" and that scene is the only kinda detailed part.And also, sorry for the weirdness, length-wise in the chapters...I'm not meaning for this to have tons of chapters, i'm just stopping where I feel is most appropriate. Sorry if it's annoying ' Anyways, this might be the last chapter for a while, but I'll update as soon as I can!

Chapter 5: Eternal Night

Mugen awoke about two hours before dawn. But it wasn't his usual slow, lumbering, half-asleep awakening. His body didn't move an inch, his breath had stopped, and his eyes opened with a tense, concentrated look.

He'd heard something outside; it had stumbled in through the fence and had stopped, apparently, somewhere inside the yard. With catlike grace and stunningly silent movement, he was out of bed and out the door, having grabbed his shirt and donned it as he made his way to the front door. He grabbed his sword which was propped up against the wall and slipped on his sandals, all noiselessly. Mugen walked in front of the door and grabbed the top of the frame, lifting himself up easily to poke a hole through the rice paper wall and glance into the yard. He saw a dark mound outside, lying strangely in a pile, bleeding. His eyes narrowed and he jumped back down.

He opened the door just enough to slip into the darkness, completely inconspicuous. He took cautious, quiet steps despite his steel-plated sandals on the stone walkway. He unsheathed his sword when he was nearly five-steps away from mound and his arm tensed, but his face went slack when he saw their face,

"Jin!"

He dropped down next to him. The samurai's face was blank, except for his eyes, which were closed very tightly. He was holding his side, which was bleeding onto the sidewalk. Mugen quickly sheathed his sword and felt around where Jin's wound was. He had two fingers lodged into his skin, deep, all the way to his knuckles.

"Uh...Shit." Mugen mumbled.

He took Jin's arm and swung it around his shoulders, lifting him up,

"Come on, Jin," he said, grunting, "I'm gonna get you all fixed up."

Mugen dragged his old friend inside, blood trailing behind them. Once in Mugen dumped him on the couch in the living room.

"Hold tight," He said, finding matches and lighting all the closest candles around him. Once done he dropped to his knees next to Jin,

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to lose the top," he said, ripping off Jin's shirt.

The samurai gave a slight smile, opening one eye slowly. He winced when Mugen quickly replaced his fingers with Mugen's own, plunging them deep inside. He wiggled them around a bit, feeling him out,

"Well, they missed an organ," he murmured, "..but they cut pretty deep. I'm gonna have to sew it up."

Jin glanced at him, wincing, "You..know how..to do that?"

Mugen smirked at him, "'Course. What did you think I did on the streets for all those years? Now you're gonna have to hang tight till I find all the stuff, so here,"

He took Jin's hand again and replaced his finger again before sprinting off to find what he needed.

He found a needle, thick twilled thread and a bottle of mirin. He grabbed a knife before setting down the items on the table next to Jin, before running outside in the backyard. He found an elm tree just outside of the fence, hopped over and jumped up, climbing the tree like a monkey and settling himself on a thick branch. He used the knife to hack away at a branch above him and lifted up a bowl to catch the sap. He waited until he had enough to cover just above the bottom of the bowl before he jumped up and over the fence, landed in the backyard, and dashing into the house.

Once by Jin's side Mugen took the needle, dipped it in the sap, sprinkled some mirin n it, then held the needle over a candle fire until the blade was white hot. He pulled in the thread, gave Jin a smirk, and plunged the needle into him.

"Here, lay on your side. Then maybe the bleeding'll stop.."

Jin gave him an incredulous look but laid down anyway, pulling his fingers out as Mugen sewed the wound. Jin was surprised- Mugen was sewing him together very tightly, very skillfully, which was uncharacteristic for the man. Once finished he cit off the string, tied it together very tightly, very skillfully, which was very uncharacteristic of the man. Once finished he cut off the string and tore a cloth to tightly wrap his side.

Jin sat up gingerly, holding his injured though newly repaired side. He looked completely worn out, his face gaunt. He took off his glasses and set them aside, rubbing his eyes. Mugen yawned and sat back, holding his hands behind his head,

"Alright then, Jin...What the fuck happened?"

The older man sat back carefully, leaning his head back on the couch, "I was out to do a job, take care of some men who were causing trouble in the eastern part of the village. I suppose I was being careless and one of them stabbed me. I...didn't kill all of them, I was hurt too badly. They might have followed me-"

No sooner had he said it then they heard a strange rustling outside. Mugen extinguished the four candlelight's with his forefinger and thumb and handed Jin his swords.

"Don't move," He mumbled to him, "I'll take care of them. If one of them gets inside use these-" he indicated his weapons, "- But I don't think you'll have to worry about THAT happening. Anyway, I wouldn't move if I were you. Is there a way onto the roof?"

Jin nodded, "In the guestroom."

Mugen smirked and walked down the hallway and into his room, hands in his pockets. Once inside he looked up and saw a small door on the ceiling. He jumped up and pulled down on the ringed handle, hopping up and lifting himself onto the roof. Moonlight streamed into both the front and back yards. Mugen glanced down and saw about seven or eight men climbing over the fence and advancing towards the house. Mugen dropped down off the side of the house and into the bushes. He watched, his eyes alight, and waited until the nearest man was nearly eight feet away before dashing out and silently slipping his knife into the man's side, covering his mouth to stifle his scream a moment before he fell unconscious.

He pulled out,letting the man crumble to the ground, and continuing on to the next three, unnoticed. The third, however, gave a yell right before Mugen slipped his knife in. Cursing, Mugen grabbed his sword and ran around the house to the backyard. The men, already alerted to his presence, and charged him with unsheathed swords.

Mugen dodged a futile swing from the first and drove his sword up and into the thug. He slipped out and charged the next two, slicing one's arm off from the shoulder. As he fell and the other took the fallen one's place, Mugen jumped forward onto his hands and performed his trademark breakdance attack spin-kicking them to the ground. But Mugen was already back on his feet, as as the two fell, he swung wide and chopped off one leg each from the knee down. They lay on the grass, moaning, screaming, and bleeding.

Mugen rolled his eyes before sheathing his sword, "Quit whining," He said, spitting next to the nearest, writhing man.

"Now sit tight. I'll be right back." And he swept off into the night.

Thirty minutes later the police were carrying off the men. Mugen was talking to the head chief, "All the guys are alive just like you told my, um...boss. Well, except that guy," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the half severed body and he smiled, "But anyway...I'd like the reward money now, thanks. And you'll find some more guys near the eastern part of town; I don't know how many, but I'll take the money for them too."

He held out his hand, in which a large coin purse was dropped.

"Alright, thanks, bye. Oh, and take their arms and stuff with you too. I'm sure my..boss wouldn't want to clean that when he wakes up," Mugen mumbled, counting the gold pieces and turning to walk back into the house.

Once inside he walked over to Jin and tossed the bag onto the table.

"Here. I took care of it," He took a good look at Jin, his face contorting, "You look god-awful. Want some tea? Wait, I don't know how to make tea...Want some sake?"

He left and came back with several bottles, "You and I BOTH need a drink."

Jin nodded though drank unenthusiastically- by the time he was half-way through with his first bottle, Mugen was on his third. He laughed,

"What I wouldn't give to see you shit-faced, Jin...Too bad you can't hold licker at all, hic.."

"So I trust you didn't kill ALL of them?" Jin replied, ignoring Mugen's comment and eyeing the heavy coin bag on the table.

"Nope. Well, except this one guy, kinda cut 'im in half..But just one. The rest I just knocked out or cut their arm or leg off or whatever.."

He now had a gurgly look about him. Jin rolled his eyes and finished his bottle off, now feeling extremely drowsy. He'd lost a good amount of blood and the sake didn't seem to be helping his fatigue. He set his bottle aside,

"Mugen, I'd like to sleep..."

He tossed his own bottle down and hopped up off the couch, "Alright, here we go," and helped him off the sofa, arm around his shoulders, "Wanna sleep in my room?"

"Yes, actually, that might be a better idea."

"What, Fuu still thrash around in bed?"

"Yeah. She's hit me pretty hard in the face a few times. That and I don't want to wake her."

"Sure thing."

They'd reached Mugen's room, which now had a musky sort of smell hanging around in the air. Mugen felt the blood drain from his face,'Oh shit..' he thought.

Jin sniffed and grimaced, "Mugen, could you at least have the decency to do that outside or while you bathe? If and when you feel the need to do it at all?"

Mugen set Jin down on the bed, his insides slack with relief, and he laughed,

"You know me Jin. When there's no one around, gotta do it yourself sometimes. Or all the time, you know, whatever works."

He smirked at the look of disgust that was thrown back at him and rushed out of the room, "Well, I'll be on the couch, bye!" Mugen threw over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. Jin rolled his eyes before gingerly lying down and succumbing to sleep.


	6. The Lake

**Chapter 6: **The Lake

Fuu awoke the next morning refreshed, mentally, emotionally, and physically. She yawned and pinned back her hair before noticing that Jin wasn't stirring by her side. Her brows furrowed, her face concerned. He had said that he'd return by dawn, but it was well past then…

She quickly dressed into a clean, sky-blue kimono and went to the guestroom to see if Mugen was still sleeping. When she opened the door, however, she saw that Jin was fast asleep on the futon, his chest barely rising and falling with each breath. She rose an eyebrow and was about to go wake him when she heard a loud snore from the living room.

She closed the door and walked down the hallway into the living area. Mugen was fast dead asleep, half on the couch, half on the floor, snoring softly and giving a loud grunt on occasion. She smiled softly at him, before she noticed the empty sake bottles on the floor and rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the blood on Mugen's clothes.

"Mugen…?" she said loudly, though he didn't hear her at all and just snored on. She went over and shook his shoulder, shoving him hard, " Mugen!" she yelled. When he didn't move, she did the next thing she could think of- she broke one of the sake bottles.

Fortunately, it had the intended effect.

Mugen jerked awake, giving a yell and falling to the floor with a loud crash. His head popped up, "Sake!" he said groggily.

Fuu grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. , "Mugenwhathappenedwhat'sgoingonareyouhurtiseverythingokwhydoyoujavebloodonyourclothesisJinokaywhatthehellhappened!" she said all in one panicked breath.

Mugen looked at her as if she had grown another head- he obviously had no clue as to what she was talking about. He then glanced down at his shirt, grimacing at the sight of the dried blood and entrails. He reached down and pulled the soiled garment up over his head, tossing it on the couch. The man smirked at the look that overcame Fuu's face for half a second and she took in the sight of Mugen's naked upper body, before blinking and regaining her panicked expression,

"Mugen, what's going on!"

Mugen grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Fuu, chill out, everything's fine."

He then proceeded to tell her the whole night's events, from when he found Jin, to when he put him in the guestroom. He didn't leave out any of the gory details, either. He had smiled evilly at her look of disgust as his story had come to an end,

"Well, you got some money out of it, so you should be happy. I had some fun too."

Fuu sighed, but glanced up at him and laughed softly. Mugen smirked and bent down, kissed her squarely on the lips, before letting go and picking up his shirt.

"Hey, my clothes done yet? Need to get outta these things, they're driving me crazy."

Fuu began to gather up the trash from previous night, "Yes, they're in the laundry house. You can leave the ones you're wearing in there."

She proceeded her cleaning when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist. She turned and found herself staring into stray dog eyes, a serious face gazing back at her. She looked at him, her expression soft. They both straightened, Mugen's hand slipping into her own, and the two walked out to the laundry house, their fingers interlaced and fitting much like the pieces of a puzzle would.

Fuu dumped Mugen's stained clothes into the washbasin, after having rubbed the stains with a hard stone and some herbs to help remove them. Behind her, Mugen had donned his old apparel quickly, and now watched her back with an intent gaze. When her back straightened, he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck softly,

"We've got to watch where we're together," He said suddenly, half murmuring the statement. "Jin smelled somethin' funny in my room, but he thought I'd just jacked off or something weird like that. Lucky for us, huh?"

Fuu gagged, "Yuck! Ew, Jin, how gross!"

Mugen laughed and walked outside, leaving a thoroughly disgusted Fuu. Once inside Mugen flung himself down on the couch, leaning back with a stupid smile on his face. After about fifteen minutes, Jin came limping into the room, fully dressed and looking a bit more pale that usual. He went into the kitchen, rummaged around for a kettle and proceeded to make a pot of tea. By the time he was finished Mugen had drifted into the kitchen and poured himself a cupful. Jin leaned against the counter as he sipped his tea while Mugen sat atop one opposite of his old friend.

"How's your side?"

"Better. I lost a lot of blood so I'm still tired."

"You should take it easy"

Jin nodded, "I'd planned on it."

Just then Fuu walked in, and gasped at the sight of Jin. She ran into his arms.

"Jin, are you alright!"

"I'm fine Fuu, it's alright…"

"I was so worried!"

Fuu looked up into his face and rested her cheek against his chest, "Thank god Mugen was here…I don't want to think about what could have happened if he wasn't…"

Mugen coughed strangely and looked away as Jin and Fuu held each other, taking a long drink of his tea. Strangely he wasn't angry, or even jealous at the sight of the two. Actually, he couldn't help but smile to himself, almost like he was carrying a great secret and he coulnd't contain his excitement. Once they had let go, Mugen hopped off the counter and stuck his hand inside his pockets.

"So, what's there to do in this little hick town? Getting' kinda boring just sitting around."

Fuu put a finger to her chin, thinking, "Well, there's the market…Oh! There's the lake. It's really beautiful this time of year, and we haven't been in so long!"

Mugen sighed, "Not much, huh?"

Behind her, Jin gave a slight smile before he shook his head.

"Well I guess we could go there."

"OK! I'll pack us a lunch and we can get going!"

She turned and stopped suddenly when she looked at Jin. He looked so weak and fragile now, like any movement or passing wind could break him in half. She felt fear grip her heart and stomach, for a reason she did not quite know. She hated seeing Jin like this. She hated it more than anything.

"No Fuu," Jin said, placing a hand on her shoulder before she could say anything, "I'll be fine. You two go, I'm much too tired. I need rest."

"But Jin, I could stay with you-"

"I'll be fine. Besides, he doesn't know the way and I'm sure you two could catch up."

Jin gave Fuu a small smile before taking his tea into the living room. Mugen smiled widely and mischievously while Fuu turned to go pack a lunch. Mugen walked out and found Jin in the guestroom, his pot of tea of the nightstand, settling back into his futon. Mugen looked at him from the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Yo, Jin."

The samurai glanced at him.

"If it were me, I'd be a bit more uptight of it were _my_ woman."

Jin laid down, "It's fine."

"You really trust me?"

"Of course not. It's Fuu I trust. And if I hear you've laid a finger on her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Mugen suppressed a laugh, satisfied with his answer, "Yea, Yea, whatever. We'll be back, cya."

Mugen and Fuu left through the front door, their lunch packed in a fair-sized cloth bag. After padlocking the front gate-door, they took a left down the dirt street. After about half an hour they reached the woods and followed a trail that Fuu said would take them to the lake.

"Good, we're been walkin' for forever, how far we gotta go?"

"About twenty minutes," replied Fuu, smiling, taking Mugen's hand in her own.

They hiked hand in hand, the trees lacing together above them, casting shadows in the forest floor where they walked. It was strange, thought Mugen, walking here beside this woman whom he hadn't been able to keep out of his mind since the day he first saw her. Now Time seemed suspended, like they were moving in-between space then actually through it. They were left with these shells, these bodies, in a world that Mugen would have cared less about. But right now, all that existed was him and this woman. Nothing else could have mattered to him.

'_Maybe I'll learn how to live forever,' _thought Mugen. The idea of living in this world with Fuu sounded much better than any other option he could think of.

The trees began to clear and suddenly opened up to the shores of a massive, sparkling lake.

Mugen sighed in relief- the sun hanging overhead had grown extremely hot- and ran down the beach, kicking off his geta shoes and pulled off his shirt, running head long into the water. Fuu laughed and settled down near where the trees met the sand, watching from the shade.

After ten minutes or so, Mugen came trudging back up the beach and stopped in front of Fuu. She glanced up and found herself blushing- his lean, tan, toned body was dripping and glittering in water, and his hair was sticking to his face and cheeks.

'_Wow…. That's hot,' _a voice in the back of her head said.

Mugen smirked as if he'd heard the thought, and before Fuu could blink, she was hanging slumped over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"You actually thought that if you came I wouldn't end up dragging you into the water?"

He laughed and kept his grip firm as she flailed about and futilely beat her fists on Mugen's back, shrieking, calling him foul names. Which, of course, were drowned out when Mugen tossed her into the water. She came sputtering up, arms and water flying, before Mugen lunged and jumped on top of her.

"Mugen, what're you doing, my clothes are soaked!" She yelled.

"So're mine- guess we'll just have to lay 'em out in the sun for a few hours-"

Mugen smiled coyly and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her under. She retaliated by swinging her fists and landing a good punch to Mugen's face, and grabbing his neck to shove him down into the water. She laughed triumphantly as bubbles swirled all around where Mugen's head was. Her victory was cut short, however, when Mugen's legs suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist from underwater and forced her forward where she lost her balance and tumbled on top of him. His head broke surface and he gasped, grabbing Fuu and holding her tightly to them as she wriggled about. She finally calmed and contented to lay relatively still in his arms, until he stood and tossed her further out.

An hour later the two walked back up to the forest line and sat down in the shade. Fuu wrung out her hair and the sleeves to her kimono before unpacking their lunch, throwing a rice ball at Mugen. They ate in mutual silence until Fuu said, "Jin and I used to always come here. Of course, we never played in the water."

Mugen snorted, rice on his face, "Wouldn't surprise me if that guy ever did anything fun in his life," he said with a mouthful of food.

Fuu laughed but her eyes began to cloud over in memory. She leaned her back against a tree, "You know…Jin is really a great guy…He's smart, calm.." She eyed Mugen who was drifting off, "and a helluva good kisser."

Mugen coughed and sputtered, "Yech! Whatever, I'm a _totally _better kisser than him, ug!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you'd know _all_ about the way Jin kisses," she replied coolly.

"Whatever!-"

"_Anyway, _I'll leave yours and Jin's secret love life alone."

There was a long silence, disrupted only by Mugen's inaudible mutterings.

".. I've always felt safe around Jin," she said gently, breaking the quiet. "I could never explain it. But..last night…him getting hurt like that…" she shivered slightly, "I guess it hit me that he's not all-powerful. He's not a god. You know, when we were on our journey those years ago, I used to think that you two were invincible, that nothing could ever hurt you. But you _can_ get hurt. He can get hurt. He..can die..I hadn't seen him hurt like that since three years ago…But even then, I didn't worry, I felt safe…"

Mugen gazed at her, "Fuu, you know I'd never let anything hurt you," he said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle and quiet. "Do you feel safe around me?"

Fuu nodded, "Of course I do. I really felt it, though, last night..when we were together…And I think how perfect it is. But then, I wonder how long will this last? How long will it be before you nearly die again, like you did so many times on our journey? Every time you did that it broke my heart. How long will _you _stick around? You're a wanderer Mugen…how long will it be before you leave again?"

Mugen sighed heavily, turning his head and staring out at the lake, eyes like stone, "I never stay in one place too long. My mind can't settle on just one thing. That's me; just my style. That's how I've always lived. Don't stay in one place too long or you're an open target- anything can get you. That's what you learn on the streets. I've been wandering for three years. I wandered before I met you and Jin. And I'll probably keep on wandering. I've been running, Fuu. And I still couldn't drive you from my head, no matter what I did. I hated it."

He turned and stared at her, his eyes dark and feral, "You're my only weakness. For a damn long time, too. Why else do you think I stuck around for so long?"

He moved over to her, taking her face in his hands, "I think this is the only thing I can settle on," and he kissed her deeply.

She tore her wet kimono off- he tossed it onto the beach into the sun; shorts came off and they joined the discarded clothing. For hours they made love, in the sand and shade; wild, passionate, uninhibited, with sweat mixed with blood, loud cried, soft sighs, touching and feeling every inch of their bodies. Nothing was left undone, nothing untouched. Later, they laid on the beach, naked, Fuu fast asleep in Mugen's arms. The sun shone down and warmed his body which was tired and fatigued form the day's events. The discarded clothing lay a few feet away, now completely dry. BY the light Mugen could tell it was somewhere between 5 and 6 o'clock.

"Shit.." he mumbled.

He didn't move but felt Fuu stir. Soon he heard her sleepy drawl,

"Mugen, when you're ready to leave this place, or any place, I'll follow you. I'll follow wherever you go.."

She yawned and settled back into her nook. Mugen couldn't help but smile to himself.

Damn. And he was just getting comfortable with this town, too.

He gently nudged Fuu awake again, "Hey, we gotta go. You're boyfriend'll get pissy soon if we're not back."

She grumbled but hoisted herself up, half-asleep, and reached over him to grab her kimono. They dressed quickly, grabbed their shoes, and left for the trail back.

"Hey, let's get something to eat. I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

"Whatever you say, Fuu."


	7. The Calling

Woot, has it been crazy lately! Sorry guys for not updating in a while; with school starting and band and work and whatever the hell else gets thrown my way, I've barely had time to write and whatnot. Anyways, I know there has been some confusion with the way things are going now in the story, but I guarantee this chapter will answer ALOT of questions. That's how I write- you'll figure everything out in the later chapters. Anyways, this is one of my favorite chapters of the entire story, so I hope you like! Please review!

**Chapter Seven: The Calling**

Jin awoke just as the sun was coming down. He had woken periodically during the day and his tea kettle was empty now. He rubbed his eyes before grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and sat up gingerly. He checked his bandages- he'd only bled a little- and swung his legs over the side of the futon. He stood and pulled on a shirt, limping slightly out into the hall, using the wall as a support. Jin ran his hand through his hair, which was hanging in his face, and retied his ponytail. He was tired, still, despite the fact he'd slept all day. Perhaps he wasn't physically tired, though. It seemed that ever since Mugen had arrived, Jin had been more...

Uptight?

No. No, there was no way Jin could be "uptight". He couldn't really pinpoint what he was feeling. He actually felt a bit confused. Was that it? Anger maybe. Frustration. Definitely frustration. Mugen had always aggravated him, ever since the samurai had laid eyes on him. He was an arrogant, pompous bastard who never knew his place and who never shut up. He had no integrity, no dignity, no discipline or discretion. He was the most dishonorable, indignant, stubborn man he knew. He could go on and on about how much he hated Mugen.

Damn. No wonder he was Jin's best friend.

Despite the fact he couldn't stand him, Jin felt a certain loyalty and camaraderie to Mugen. And even though there was no way in hell he'd admit it, Mugen felt the same towards Jin. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum, totally opposite people. So, naturally, they would had a pull towards each other. The phrase "opposites attract" was the cruelest phrase in the world. Perhaps, though, that's why Jin put up with him. Why he hadn't killed him yet. Sure, they had tried to many, many times, but it never fell through. Actually, when they had parted ways, he could have hazard to guess that they had given up and made amends.

...Ha. Fat chance.

Yet, for now, he'd let Mugen slide by. And maybe even enjoy his company. Jin walked into his and Fuu's bedroom and sat down near the bed. He reached down and pulled up a loose floorboard. Inside, Jin pulled out slender wooden box, and he opened it gingerly. Lying on a velvet cushion was a small engraved dagger, the blade about five and a half inches long and polished to a dazzling sheen. The handle was engraved ivory, and where the blade met the stone, a jade pendant was set, the kanji for "unity" carved into the green. Jin lifted the knife out of its box as if it were the most delicate trinket in the world, carefully unwrapping the red tassel that had accented the ivory. Memories flowed back the second he touched the handle, and his eyes clouded over as he began to remember. He took himself back to that day...

* * *

Jin had drifted into the small town two years ago, much as Mugen at the beginning of the meeting. He didn't quite know where it was, or what had brought him there. He'd been following a strange voice, a strange instinct inside himself for weeks. He'd heard it months ago, teasing his senses and thoughts for a long time before he finally acted on them. Maybe he was really looking for them. Not outwardly, but subconsciously, like he always did whenever Fuu and Mugen got into a fight and stormed off to god-knows where. He knew something inside him desperately wanted to find them. He had gone for too long with them by his side, and there was a pang in his heart every time he thought about them. Of course, none of this was outward. He knew that, it Fate chose so, they would find each other again someday. 

And that was when he saw her.

Standing about twenty feet away, looking bewildered by her surroundings and looking like she had just blown into town was Fuu. He froze, staring at her, his face slack. The people seemed to part, giving him a perfect view of her, a streamline straight towards her. He didn't move, even when she glanced over and finally spotted him, watching as her body when rigid. Their eyes locked, and for hours it seemed they simply stood and stared at each other. A split second later and Fuu had virtually tackled him, latched onto him and laughing loudly. Jin smiled himself and, strangely, returned her embrace just as enthusiastically.

She let go and her feet touched the ground again, the laughter still in her face and eyes.

"I knew something was here," Jin said, smiling slightly.

Fuu grinned brightly, "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it- this is so amazing!"

Jin nodded, "I don't know what brought me here. Something inside me told me to come here.'

Fuu's eyes widened, "You're kidding! I was traveling just around this area. I was told this was the closest town. This is so weird!"

Jin nodded but smiled again, "How strange that we would be called here, to this town, at the same time."

Fuu stared at him, "Fate.." she whispered, her eyes lighting up.

"I think I have to agree with you, Fuu."

She smiled at the samurai, "Well, if it's Fate, we can't just overlook it now can we?"

"I suppose not. And in any case I don't think you'd stand for it if I refused to spend the next few days at the inn with you-"

"-in no less than the town where Fate brought us together," Fuu said, finishing Jin's last thought. He smirked, a subtle movement, "Lead the way," he told her s he followed her bouncy figure all the way to the only inn in town.

The lodge was relatively small- a restaurant on the ground floor and rooms on the second. Fuu and Jin sat down at a secluded, private table and ordered their food. While they waited for their meal they were given a pot of tea and two bottles of sake. Fuu poured herself a cup of tea and sprinkled just a bit of sake into the tea as well.

"Learned it from Mugen," she said, her eyes twinkling. Jin smirked.

"...Have you seen him?"

Jin glanced at her; the question seemed like had been blurted out. He thought it strange, and surveyed her before answering, "No, unfortunately, I have not."

"Hmm..." Fuu's eyes seemed distant. There was a long silence, "I hope he's alright."

The moment the words left Fuu's mouth she saw something flash in her mind's eye- a man with a sword, another, all-too familiar one in a loose red coat. Searing pain. Blood splashed across the ground.

Fuu clutched her chest and gasped as the image left her- it had only been a blink, a split-second long.

"Fuu, are you alright?" asked Jin in a concerned voice.

"I..I'm fine," she said, wiping her brow which was now dotted in bead of cold sweat.

A waiter came into sight and set down their orders. As Fuu and Jin began filling their bowls they talked animatedly and happily about the past year since they'd parted. Well...if you could say Jin cold talk animatedly. The conversation consisted mostly of Fuu's ramblings and Jin's occasional 'hmm' or 'yeah'. Although, Jin was filled with a content nostalgia- ever since he'd set eyes on Fuu he felt his mood rising. He smiled more now, more than Fuu had ever seen of him. She felt giddy.

Jin also realized how much Fuu had grown up. Their adventures together had greatly matured the fifteen-year-old girl. Now at sixteen, Jin could easily see how she could pass off as a thirty year old. On the inside, of course. On the outside, her stunning beauty had taken Jin aback. Her mind hadn't been the only part of her that had matured. They talked until it was nightfall, and when went to purchase a room.

It was a one-bedroom with a bed and mat in one corner. Jin set his swords down by the nightstand and lit some candles to light up the room in golden warmth. There was a balcony outside with wide, open doors. Fuu stepped outside where the sky opened up; a deep indigo that melted into cobalt blue and every now and then a star would twinkle. Fuu breathed in the air deeply, savoring the taste in the wind and the smell of the village and nature. The silence was broken when she heard, "So Fuu, what have you _really _been doing since we left?"

"Huh?"

She turned and Jin was standing beside her, leaning forward with his arms on the rail in front of them.

"I told you, I've just been wandering around…"

"I don't believe that," said Jin simply, "I know you too well. Tell me.." he added, almost gently.

Jin? Gentle? Caring? Ha. Fuu didn't really buy it. But for some reason she found herself telling him what had really happened in the past year…

"After we left each other that I day I headed northeast until I found a town to work in. I worked and stayed at a tea house for about four months. It was nice pay; I got free lodging and food, and the old man who worked the house was really nice. He reminded me of my grandfather. I stayed there…until They came. Some men- I don't know if they were a gang or what- were starting a brothel in the town. They thought they could bring in some decent money if they had something to attract people. The town was small, so it was really the only thing they could do to make a good profit- if the whorehouse was good enough, that is. They scalped the village for all young women- threatened to kill their families if they resisted, and promised to share the profit if they complied. They came while I was working one day and took me. I went kicking and screaming of course, " she added, a mischievous twinkle in her eye that even Mugen would have been proud of.

"They took me anyway. I lived there for months. Never paid. Forbidden to leave. They whored us out ten times a day. And they could do anything to you…"

She rubbed her arm involuntarily, "I worked there for seven months before I could escape. I don't know how I did it. I just…ran. With a customer one night. I knocked him unconscious, and slipped out the window and fled. I got out two weeks ago and traveled south."

Her head lowered and her hair fell down to shadow her eyes, "..I hated that place. They'd never stop. No matter how much you cried or screamed. Some even liked it when you did, and just kept on, harder and harder till it hurt. I cried every night…"

Jin could see the tears falling down her cheeks. She rose her head to look at him with unblinking, crying eyes, " I cried every night…Because when we were together, you or Mugen would always come. Maybe not always to save me, but I knew you'd come. I cried for you to save me from that place. Old habit, I guess…"

Jin stared at her, not breaking their gaze, his face blank but eyes full of disdain. Then, slowly, he turned and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in to his body and warmth, "I'm sorry Fuu," he said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't come. I was too far away to hear you."

"No.." Fuu whispered, her cheek against his gi, "You heard me. You're here right now, after all, aren't you?" She looked up at him and smiled, "You're just a little late."

_

* * *

_

_People were rushing by, running, almost a panicked frenzy inside a darkened building. Two or three people came running in, carrying a dripping body- a man with messy black hair and a huge gaping wound across his chest. Voice created a cacophony. They slammed the body on a table, the people crowding around, trying frantically to save this dying man. More movement. White-hot blades, needles, all being carried to the table. One of the faceless men raised a fiery knife to bring down on the man's wound when his eyes flew open- wild, stray dog's eyes._

"Mugen!"

Fuu bolted upright in her bed, sweat pouring from her face and the remnants of her dream still echoing in her head. She was panting, not realizing she had screamed her old companions name into the night. Jin rose from the mat in the corner- she could barely make out his dark form before he lit and candle, the light searing through her sensitive eyes. She rubbed at her face and eyelids until her sight adjusted.

Jin had sat down beside her on the bed, "What's up Fuu?"

The girl shivered, bringing her knees in to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself, "Just a dream…" she mumbled, her face still full of distraught.

"Let me get you some tea, " said Jin, moving to rise.

"No, it's alri-" But the look on Jin's face stopped Fuu from finishing her sentence. She sat quietly and Jin disappeared through the door.

It was Mugen in her dream, she knew it. She could never forget his face or his stone-like eyes. But they were so full of pain…She had felt his pain. Something horrible had happened to him. She knew it, she felt it. She could only pray that he was all right. Fuu stood wearily and walked back outside to the balcony. The wind whipped around her; a cool, gentle breeze that carried the scent of water. There was a long pause before Fuu took a deep breath and shouted his name, willing the wind to carry her sound.

If she called to him, he would come. Jin had come. It had taken him seven months, but he came.. He heard her…She knew Mugen would hear and would come to find her. She yelled again before gazing out at the sky and she turned to go back inside. Jin was standing right behind her, for how long, she didn't know, but for some reason she knew he'd heard her. Blood rushed to her cheeks, "Heh. Sorry. It's foolish, I know."

Jin gave a small smile, "Not really."

He set down a steaming pot of tea, pouring her a cup and then himself one. They sat on the bed, drinking in mutual silence, until, "Could I hazard to guess that you dreamt about him?"

Fuu looked down at the sheets and nodded, "…He was dying."

Jin's face was impassive, "..If it's any consolation, I don't think he's dead. If he was…I'd know," he said simply.

Fuu eyed him, "Oh yeah, that's right. If one of you dies the other goes ballistic, " she said coolly.

Jin closed his eyes, "Something like that. Are you feeling better now?"

Fuu, taken slightly aback, nodded, "Yeah…Thanks Jin."

The samurai nodded and, much to Fuu's surprise and shock, leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead before walking over to extinguish the candle. Fuu smiled softly and settled back into bed, where sleep immediately took her and she slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

For the next few days, Jin and Fuu stayed together at the Inn, venturing out into the town, shopping the market, exploring nearby woods and forests. That's how they found the lake. They had set out one day in the late afternoon and found the trail outside town that lead into the forest. After twenty minutes the lake opened out in front of them, sparkling in the fading light, waters perfectly still. Fuu sat and Jin stood, back against a tree, and watched the sun disappear behind the mountains. 

Fuu thought about many things. Jin had returned to his distant self and seemed to he shutting her out. Maybe Jin had always been like that and Mugen was the one that had balanced out the samurai's emotionless behavior. It hurt Fuu. It hurt her so much more than she thought. She looked over at the quiet samurai, "What are you thinking Jin?"

He was silent, his eyes unmoving. Fuu waited, and with each passing second of silence, she felt hot, angry tears well up in her eyes. Finally, she stood and stalked off back down the trail, Jin following her with a bewildered look. Neither of them spoke, even when they reached the room at the Inn. Jin didn't know why Fuu was angry, even though he saw her tears and something inside him wrenched in pain. When he closed the door behind him Jin asked, "Fuu, what's going on?"

The girl rounded on him, fists clenched, "'What's going on?' What do you care Jin?"

The samurai furrowed his brows, "What do you mean Fuu? Of course I care."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!" she spat. Jin stared at her, a frown on his face, but his eyes full of concern and anguish. This only made Fuu more furious and all she wanted to do was throw something at that impassive, blank face..

"I opened my heart to you and all I ever wanted was for you to do the same to me! All I want is for you to open up to me! But instead, you're always this cold, distant, emotionless person and I never know what you're thinking! You've always been like this. I don't know why I thought it would be any different."

She turned around, sobbing softly to herself, a raw pain eating away at her. She didn't know why this heavy panic was falling over her. She was scared. She was scared she was slowly losing him. She didn't ever want that to happen again. There was a long silence and Fuu gave a hateful laugh, "See. Even now you don't say anything. I was stupid to think you might actually talk to me or even _act_ like you even knew me let alone thought I mattered."

She turned to him, her voice now soft, "It's hard…Loving two people who act like I don't even exist. Do you really care, Jin? Or is it just 'old habit'? When I'm with you, I remember our journey, and how happy I was…And then we parted, and I was all alone. I was torn apart every night, _every night, _and no one came. And then when you _did _come…I was so happy. But you acted like you always did. And it broke my heart…"

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth and tears squeezed through the corners of her eyes, "Who are you Jin? Why are you still here?" she yelled.

Jin suddenly rushed forward and seized her shoulders, his face and eyes full of anger, and he kissed her roughly. She wrenched her arms free and threw them around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist and lifted her off the ground. A wind blew through the open balcony door and blew out the candles, leaving them in blissful darkness. Fuu wept when their lips parted, and he gently lowered them both to the bed.

They made love for hours, by the moonlight, illuminating their porcelain skin. Soft, intimate, lingering touch, they lovingly caressed and cherished every taste and sensation. Fuu had never felt such gestures and feelings- she had lost her virginity to the brothel customers and had never experienced 'love'. It was always sex, meaningless fuck and violence and screams. This was the first time anyone had ever made love to her. Later, as Jin slept and held her close to him in his arms, Fuu had found her nook and inhaled him deeply. He was so gentle, so loving, even as his arms were wrapped around her protectively. She felt like nothing could touch her, nothing could hurt her as long as she was with him, as long as she was in his arms. Fuu smiled softly.

She now knew why Jin was so silent. She understood him now. She realized it while they were together, while he kissed her and felt her so gently and smoothly. Now, he didn't nee dot say anything. Fuu knew what he was thinking by what he did, not y what he said.

And she knew that he loved her.

Jin stirred and slowly opened his eyes; he ran his hand through her hair delicately and kissed her forehead.

"Jin," Fuu whispered, "Let's stay here. Together."

_Then maybe Mugen will come.._

Fuu didn't need a response from Jin, because she knew he was smiling.

_Wonderful…_


	8. The Proposal

**Interlude**

Jin was brought hastily back to the present by the slamming of the front door. He quickly replaced the knife and put it back in its place under the floor. He stood just as Fuu walked into the door.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, smiling widely and kissing him on the cheek, "How're you feeling?"

"Better," he said, smiling and returning her kiss, "How was the lake?"

"Beautiful, as usual. Mugen was being an idiot and tossed me into the water."  
"I'm not surprised," Jin replied, rolling his eyes.

"We brought back some dinner. I got you double-shrimp tempura; just how you like," she said, her eyes twinkling. Jin smiled and nodded his thanks, and the two went to join Mugen at the table, who was already stuffing his face and starting his second bowl of tempura noodles. They ate dinner and held a pleasant conversation that lasted late into the night. The two men talked about the village's state of affairs- poverty, businesses, gangs who held supremacy over the area. After a few bottles and a smoke, Mugen yawned widely and rubbed his face.

"Well, I'm hittin' the sack. Still want my room, Jin?"

The samurai shook his head, "No. I believe I'll sleep in our bed tonight," he said, indicating himself and Fuu.

"Suit yourself. See ya," and he walked off towards the room, shutting the door behind himself. Fuu was about to say something about his loudness when Jin suddenly stood up.

"Wait here, Fuu," he said before disappearing down the hallway in one graceful swoop. Fuu cast an odd look after him but remained seated. He returned after a moment, looking normal as ever, yet his face held a strange tinge of something Fuu couldn't really put her finger on. Was he...nervous? No, of course not. Jin was never nervous about ANYTHING. That was one thing that always had set him apart- no matter how much Fuu freaked out, Jin was always the one to calm her, simply by his presence. Mugen had a similar affect, but was not nearly as much as the samurai. It was one of the things about him that Fuu loved and then absolutely hated.

He sat down in front of her, his eyes more intense then usual, gleaming behind his glasses. He looked full of anxiety and quiet determination, almost like he looked when he was concentrating very hard.

"What's wrong Jin?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I've..been meaning to do something...for a very long time."

Fuu placed her hand on his arm. She knew Jin was hard for words- not because of lack of intelligence, but because they came so infrequently to him. Expressing things in vocal language was difficult for him, so Fuu tried her best to help,

"Just say it Jin. Or do it. Don't worry."

He looked into her reassuring eyes and felt inexplicably better. Without another word he reached inside his gi and pulled out the wooden box from under the floorboard. Fuu looked at it, her expression filled with bewilderment and curiosity. And then, before she could realize what it was, Jin began,

"Fuu...I know we don't have families, and it would be unorthodox. It wouldn't be much different then how we live now, but..."

She was about to ask what he was talking about when he opened the box. She took one look at the knife lying gingerly on the crimson cushion, and gasped. She felt tears well in her eyes, just moments away from spilling down her cheeks, as she stared at the innocent trinket.

"...Will you marry me?"

* * *

Mugen kicked back on his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and deeply breathing in the night. He went over the day's events again fondly in his mind. He felt like a great weight and burden had been lifted from his chest, though he hadn't said all that he wanted to say that day...

...But that certain phrase would take a LONG time to get out.

He smiled widely, still going over the memories and detail of him and Fuu being together. He didn't know why, but he loved being with her. Well sure, he had been with a ton of women- very GOOD women- but none like Fuu. She had something about her; a clear, fresh, deliciously good quality about her. And it lingered. He could still feel her, feel every part of her. For all those years, since they had left and even sometimes on their journey together, he had dreamed about her; about her skin and her body, her dark hair curled around and tangled in his fingers as she lay beneath him. Her scent tickled at his senses, her eyes haunting him in his sleep. Even after they had split up and he took his time and scarce money to the brothels, as he slept and fucked the whores he would find his thoughts drifting to her, and instead of the slut he saw Fuu. It infuriated him, and yet he couldn't stop- something inside him desperately craved it, like a guilty pleasure that infiltrated his skull and refused to leave.

But physical attraction wasn't the only thing that Mugen felt towards Fuu. Far from it. Mugen cared, almost desperately, about her and her safety. It had taken an ungodly amount of time to realize it, but he did, and he had finally come to terms with it. Mugen wanted Fuu to have everything in the world- riches, luxury, houses, land, anything and everything that would make her happy. He didn't know why, but he wanted to shower her with gifts and everything her heart desired. Just to see her smile...When she grinned, chills would run through his body and he would have such a swell of emotion that he craved it almost like a drug, to the point where he thought he would do anything just to make her smile, just to make her happy. In the back of his mind, he knew he would do just about anything. Part of him hated this fact. The other part loved it, and was content. He grinned, closing his eyes, "_I might just marry her someday_," he thought in amusement.

"If i can ever get her away from Jin. Damn, that's gonna take some doing."

He rolled over and felt something wrench through him, around his sternum, and it immediately took all his good feelings away. Jin...

How was he going to do this? Fuu didn't love Jin like she loved him, but how would Jin take this?

'He'll get over it, that's what,' said a hateful voice inside his head. He shook away the thought and stared at the floor with discontent in his face. He groaned. Oh god...

He was feeling guilty.

* * *

Fuu fought back the tears that threatened to fall and drip onto her kimono. Jin still held the box out to her, his face blank but his eyes reflecting off the light. She was frozen to the spot- none of her muscles could function, and even her voice had given. All that issued from her mouth were pathetic noises. Neither of them had moved for a long time, and had simply sat and stared at each other. Jin couldn't read the look on Fuu's face- it seemed, to him, to be a cross between joy and utter despair. He prayed to whatever was holy that it wasn't the latter. And then finally, Fuu shifted from her position.

Time seemed to slow- seconds turned to minutes, minutes to days- as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the handle, accepting the blade out of the box. Jin smiled and dropped the container, bringing Fuu into a gentle yet firm embrace. Even though Fuu had accepted Jin's proposal, which would have been one of the happiest days in any woman's life, the tears wouldn't stop falling. And she didn't think they ever would.

_

* * *

_

_That night, Mugen dreamt of Her. He dreamt they lived near the ocean, and everyday they'd go to the beach and play in the water. There was no pain, no hurt, and no tears. And no one ever had to say goodbye._

* * *

Jin held Fuu close to him in bed. She had fallen asleep quickly, probably from the shock and exhaustion. He smiled, cradling her close and wiping the last remnants of her tears. Stroking her hair gently he took in her scent deeply and settled down for sleep. He remembered the first night he cradled he like this, and though how far they had come along since then. Moments like this, not when they made love, but when he held her close like now where the moments he cherished most. 


	9. Just A Dream

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have been SWAMPED with stuff, and not having a computer at my house doesn't help either . So yeah, I'm so thankful for you guys who enjoy the story- just so you know, there's still a few more chapter to go before the end, so just wait- it's not over by a long shot. Anyways, thanks again for reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Just A Dream**

Fuu awoke the nest morning to find Jin already dressed and gone. She found a note on the nightstand that read,

_Fuu-_

_I've gone to get a job. I'll be back before evening_

_-Jin_

Fuu rolled her eyes as she set the piece of paper back down. Jin….wasn't a normal worker or employee. He was the town's 'assassin', a hired killer who would take on jobs for pay; a practical handyman. Unconventional, sure, but it brought in good pay and, with it, good food and shelter. She didn't think that Jin could, or ever had, a 'real' job. She sighed to herself as her memory started to return and feign sleep, and the event's of the previous night crept back. Then another, fleeting though tshe had been trying desperately to avoid and suppress flashed through her mind.

Mugen.

She had to tell him…There was no way around it. Just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach….Wait…What? She felt her stomach rising and ran into the kitchen where she promptly threw up into a bucket. After she was through she wiped her mouth and grimaced- why would she be sick? Had she caught something? She was about to start her red flow, so maybe it was simply that. She smiled inwardly- Jin hated the red flow. It always made Fuu nasty and mean, and he always took care to avoid her during that time of the month. Or, it simply _was_ her anxiety. She sighed, and stood- her body felt achy and she moved about gingerly. She washed her mouth out and went to change into a rosy kimono. She was just tying her obi when Mugen came into the room, yawning loudly.

He swept her into his arms, lifted her in the air and spun her around. When he set her back down, he smiled and gave her a sloppy peck on the mouth, "Hey Fuu," he greeted her simply.

Fuu smiled slightly and felt sick to her stomach again; only this time, she didn't think it had anything to do with her monthly flow. She looked up at Mugen, looked into his face and felt tears welling up again. Mugen noticed this and tightened his grip on her, where she buried her face in his chest. Mugen wasn't very good with words, so he kept quiet and simply held her, a slightly uncomfortable look strewn across his face. _Just hold her_ he though to himself. _It should be fine…_

"Mugen…" she said, uncharacteristically quietly, wrapping her won arms around him, bringing him in closer to her. She held him as if she'd die if she let go.

"What is it Fuu?" he asked rather softly and gruffly; his voice sounded confused, bewildered.

She just continued to breathe heavier, and he stood with her patiently, caressing her hair and her back simultaneously. Suddenly, between breaths, he heard her mumble, "…Jin…he.."

He pulled away from her, hands on her shoulders, his eyes interrogating, "..What about Jin? I mean, I know he's gone; guy wants to go get himself killed while he's still hurt, doesn't bother me. Maybe then we can have some alone time."

Fuu didn't laugh. She didn't even look remotely happy, or cheerful. Mugen shivered inwardly, and tightened his grip on her; he didn't like seeing her like this. Not at all. A concerned, almost angry (or stern? Could Mugen look _stern_?) look swept over his face.

"What about Jin, Fuu?"

"Last night…he.."

"Did Jin hurt you Fuu? What did he do to you?" His voice was strong and held a hint of rising anger.

She shook her head.

"Humph," he said skeptically, "Fuu, if he _did_ do-"

"-he asked me to marry him, " she suddenly blurted, covering her face with her hands. There was a short pause, and then the air was filled with Mugen's cautious laughter, "Um…OK. Kinda weird. Ha! Well, I don't know what the big deal is," he said, wiping the corner of his eyes, which had filled with tears of laughter, "I mean…you said no, right?"

He looked at her, awaiting her confirmation, but it didn't come. His smile wavered slightly, and his eyes looked her over, "…Right Fuu?"

She gave a stifled sob.

"….Fuu..?"

Fuu looked up at him with watery eyes, her whole body aching and quivered. She couldn't find her voice; it seemed to have caught itself in her throat, choking her in its inability to function. She finally managed to whisper, "Mugen…I'm so sorry…"

Mugen stared at her, his entire body frozen. His brain had stopped. He couldn't think anymore. There was…only nothing. There was nothing.

And then…he felt it.

"You….bitch!" he said, almost like he couldn't believe he was speaking like that to her, like he was appalled by his own words. He took a step back from her, eye incredulous and hollow, turning to stone, yet burning with a black flame that Fuu could feel in her core. She had never seen his eyes like this. She couldn't look at those burning eyes for too long, for fear of screaming or losing her mind. Without another word he swept away, out the window and up over the fence in the backyard. Fuu ran towards the window, yelling after him, "Mugen! Please, come back Mugen!"

Another wave of nausea came over her and she rushed to the kitchen and threw up into the bucket once more, just like this morning when the world hadn't ended just yet. She wiped her mouth, the weight of things crashing down on her, and she vomited again, still not really knowing why.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mugen stormed down the main road that led north of the small town, a good twenty minutes from the outskirts. The trees seemed to be caving in around him, shadowing his face from the sun and from the humiliation. He didn't want to bask in the sun. He didn't want anything good. He had left the house without his getas or his sword, so he stalked barefooted and unarmed. And, honestly, he didn't care.

He punched a nearby tree hard, retracting to have red, bloody broken knuckles. But he just kept walking, cursing and muttering foul names under his breath.

Mugen had never been so angry before in his life. He had never even hurt this bad. It felt like the scar on his chest and not only reopened, but some brown-haired fiend was pouring salt over it as well. He wanted to strangle something, to make someone else- make _her_- hurt as much as he did right now. But, for some reason, a voice in the back of his head told him that no matter how much blood he spilt, it would never take away this pain.

And to _think_ of what he nearly told her! He had nearly told her the one thing he had never told anyone else before, as far back as he could remember. He clenched his fists, not even wincing as his knuckles screamed out in pain and dripped blood. Something inside him told him to go back to her, try and figure something out, but it was almost completely covered up by his body, which howled and raged in pain. Besides, he didn't think he could stand to look at her right now without slicing off that pretty face of hers.

Mugen sat down by the side of the road in the shade, back leaning against a tree. He was beyond the point of tears anymore- crying was for weak people anyway. And there was no way in hell he was weak. What did he care, anyway?

_Then why are you still here?_

Mugen crossed his arms and leaned his head back on the smooth bark, staring up through the intricate patterns in the leaves up to the sky above. It was clear today- had it been any other day, he would have sat here admiring it. But nothing was beautiful to Mugen right now. He would have gladly gone back to that lake and taken a soothing, cooling swim in its crystal waters, if certain events had not gone the way they did. The leaves rustled calmly in the breeze, but he noticed none of this. He sat, and sighed, trying to suppress not only his anger, but everything.

Damn. The only girl he ever loved, and she was marrying his best friend.

Why! She told him she loved _him_, and only loved Jin like a brother. Did…she _lie_ to him? No…No, she couldn't lie about something like _that…_especially not to Mugen…But…then again, she never really outright said that she loved Mugen. But he knew. He knew by what she did, how she acted around him. How she had sobbed when he had found out about her and Jin living together, how she had cried when she told him about their proposal…how she laid next to him on the beach, curled up right next to him as he held her sleeping body…how she told him that, wherever he went, she would go…He knew she loved him, she didn't _have_ to say it.

Then why in the _hell _is she going to go through with!

And then, serenely almost, his mind wondered back to the lake….He could remember her voice, could remember her lips and her eyes….

"_How long will you stick around? You're a wanderer, Mugen…How long will it be before you leave again?"_

_It was just a dream…_

Slowly, realization crept into Mugen's face. His eyes widened slowly in understanding, and he felt his heart sink. He now understood, just a little, why she had accepted Jin's proposal. Mugen _was_ a wanderer, who never stayed in one place for too long and could never settle on just one thing. He was the apex of the Unconventional Lifestyle. This, in itself, made him a veritable loner, a drifter in a sense. Even though he wanted to be with Fuu, _he_ didn't even know if he would stay. He loved her, but he knew it, them, their relationship or whatever the hell it turned into, couldn't be real. Mugen sat forward, sniffing and wiping his face on a sleeve. You know, what did he care? He's go back, stay a few more days like he said he would just so Jin wouldn't get suspicious, and then leave. After that, he didn't care if he ever saw either of them again. So what if they were the other two parts that completed him- he was willing to never be whole again, if it meant not having to see their sorry asses ever again. Plus, he kinda wanted his stuff back.

And then he thought about himself at Jin and Fuu's wedding. He stood up and pocketed his fists.

The very thought made him want to throw up.


	10. Big News

**A/N: **Alright guys, I'm on a roll today. This is the first of many twists.

Mugen showed up back at the house a few hours later, and promptly began to ignore both Fuu and Jin. This didn't bother Jin, as he simply associated it with Mugen's bad attitude. Fuu didn't seem too distressed about either; in fact, she acted like she had been expecting it, and didn't try to make conversation with him. One would have thought this behavior would have ticked Mugen off even more- and it did, to an extent. For the most part, though, he enjoyed the silence. Fuu was also acting very strange…She could be found moving around very oddly, like she was feeling strange or achy or sore. It lasted for the next two weeks, her body feeling out of sync and then vomiting in the mornings.

While out, Jin had found the priest in the village temple, and he would be doing the ceremony at the lake. They wanted a small wedding, so no other villagers were invited; the only person who would be attending would be Mugen (upon hearing this bit of information, Mugen could be seen moping around and grumbling inaudible words). Fuu had gone out and bought an ivory kimono from the market, and a white gi for Jin. She also bought Mugen some clothes similar to what he had worn the day he bathed. 'For traveling' she had told him. Mugen had taken the clothes without a single word to her- he'd been silent to her since he'd come back.

Finally, two days before the wedding ceremony and Mugen's final departure ( he had told them he would be leaving after the wedding), Fuu went to the village doctor about her sickness. She had hidden her behavior from the two men, quite well actually, since they hardly noticed anything at all. She had decided to go see the doctor when her sickness had proven unrelenting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room was much like their living room at the house- the ground was raised above sea level, where the doctor's various herbs and tools and medicines sat. Fuu was seated with the Healer; a wrinkled, cheerful old man named Yuri.

"Tell me your ailments, Fuu-chan," he said, his eyes twinkling and kind. Yuri had been here since the village was founded, about sixty years before. He and others had migrated from a northern city, to escape the greediness that had been slowly taking over the country. He had seen many things, and had done many great deeds since that day. Yuri, however, wasn't your "round-about", average doctor. Ever since he was born he had had an uncanny ability to sense people's ailments and sicknesses. It was like a sixth-sense. He knew exactly what herbs and medicines to give people. He was, in a way, a natural- born healer. So, that's why he knew exactly what was wrong with Fuu the moment she entered the room.

She had recounted the past few weeks to him, telling him as best she could how her body felt, about the morning vomiting, and how she tired so easily now. She would walk from one room to the other and feel fatigued. Yuri listened intently to her, nodding and muttering to himself every so often. When she finished, he asked her a question, more of a confirmation for himself, a question that completely threw her off guard.

"When do you start your monthly flow, your red flow?"

Fuu's eye twitched. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as the realization that an ancient old man was asking her a nearly perverted question, but then she thought about it…

"..I was supposed to start the other week, when all this sickness started hitting me. What wrong me with, Yuri-san? Do you have any medicine or anything that can help me?"

Yuri's eyes twinkled kindly, and he smiled warmly, "Fuu-chan, I don't have any medicine to help, because you're not sick."

Fuu's face went stark white, "Am…Am I dying?"

Yuri looked at her fully, and then burst with rich laughter; he had a deep baritone that was pleasant to the ears. Fuu stared at him, "What is it?" she asked, her face full of bewilderment.

Yuri wiped at the corner of his eye, his laughter now abating. He then smiled at her widely, "All I can really tell you is this: you can't drink any more sake for a long time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mugen was napping, half-asleep on his futon in the guestroom that afternoon. He hadn't spoken a word to Fuu in two weeks. It was strange how quickly they had changed towards each other. One day, they were playing and making love on the beach of a beautiful lake, the next, they wouldn't speak to each other. It was a wonder why Mugen was still even here- but he had made a pact with himself to live through the Wedding Day, as a testament of his strength, to show them all that he wasn't weak. He acted like it didn't matter to him, even though it really hurt. Another part of him didn't really want it to end. Sure, he didn't talk to her, but he was still around Fuu, and that seemed to make it just a little better. He still didn't know what was holding him back. Oh well. In two days, he was gone. It was strange, though, still. Whenever Fuu looked at him, _really_ looked at him, he could swear that every time she would tear-up or her eyes get watery, and she would always make it a point to leave quickly or make up some excuse to leave. This really tore at Mugen, much more than he would care to admit, but of course he still acted like he couldn't give a rat's ass.

Mugen awoke fully this time and sat up groggily, wiping his eyes and yawning. Jin and Fuu's wedding (ugh, it _still_ left a bad taste in his mouth) was in two days, and there was nothing else in the world that made him feel so angry, and nothing more in the world that he was _not_ looking forward to. As soon as the ceremony was over and he got a belly-full of food in him, he was leaving, and he didn't plan on seeing

them ever again. They could kiss his ass for all he cared. And so what if they were the other parts of him that made him a whole, complete person? He felt betrayed, and every ounce of guilt he had ever felt towards Jin was gone.

He stood up, stretching and popping his neck and back, nursing his bandaged knuckles (_GodDAMMIT)_. He was about to grab a cup water when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he called, downing a cup of water. The door opened and Fuu walked inside, closing the door softly behind her. Mugen caught sight of her and his eyes narrowed, "Yeah?" he asked indifferently.

He then noticed that Fuu was crying, and her eyes were wide and fearful. His face remained impassive but inside he wanted to run and grab her, hold her one last time before the end. Tell her everything he wanted to tell her, tell her to run away with him and go live near the ocean. Just like his dream…But, of course, hell would freeze over before he actually _did_ that, so he settled for being impassive and emotionless. Oh GOD, he was turning into Jin.

He shook his head and glared at Fuu, "What is it?"

She put her hands to her face and wiped at her eyes, but the silent tears just wouldn't stop.

"Mugen," she whispered, her voice hoarse, "I…I think we're in trouble…"

Mugen rose a skeptical eyebrow, "What are you talking about? How can there be trouble- you're getting freaking _married_ in a few days, after all."

Fuu shook her head. If only life could be that simple…By the look on her face, Mugen could tell she wasn't kidding. He furrowed his brows and took a step towards her, "Um…Fuu? What are you talking about?"

Even though she was crying, Mugen could almost make out the shadow of a smile on her face, "I…I just went to the doctor…"

"What, are you dyin' or something?" Mugen had a second where panic nearly took over him. The thought of Fuu dying, even _if_ he was giving her the cold-shoulder, was enough to make Mugen throw up. And that didn't happen very often. He let out a silent sigh when she shook her head, and he felt relieve. It only lasted for a few seconds.

Fuu smiled at him, tears pouring down her face, "I…I'm pregnant, Mugen."

There was a second where it felt like the world was suspended. Then, something ripped through Mugen, and his eyes were wide and mouth gaping. He didn't need Fuu to tell him whose child it was. And then, it hit.

Him. Mugen. Kids?

Fuck.


	11. Interlude

**Interlude**

Mugen didn't move for a long time. His legs had acted like roots, and now his body was attached to the floor. He couldn't move. His body refused to. He was still soaking in what Fuu had just told him.

She was _pregnant. _And not _just_ pregnant, but with _his_ child. It still took it a while to sink into Mugen's brain, and when it did, it felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. He laughed and rushed forward, seizing Fuu and swinging her around in the air.

"Fuu, this is awesome!" he laughed, his face buried in her chest as she was lifted into the air. She laughed despite herself. "You can call off the wedding now, Fuu, and we can leave and go away and live near the ocean, and I can teach our kid to fight and he'll be able to kick major ass!"

He set Fuu down, and as soon as her toes touched the floor he kissed her deeply and passionately. But Fuu, after a moment, pulled away from him, her eyes full of anguish, "Mugen…what about Jin?"

A voice in the back of his head said 'who cares about _that_ guy?', but Mugen suppressed it.

"Jin?" and then he seemed to remember who that was, and once he did, his eyes widened, "Jin! Oh god, he's gonna kill me. I know, he told me he would. Oh my god, what are we gonna do?"

Fuu teared up again, "I don't know..." she whispered, "I don't know what we're gonna do…"

Mugen let go of her and put a hand behind his head, his face scrunched up in thought, pacing slowly around the room. He scratched his stubbly chin, but this didn't seem to help, for he sat down helplessly, "…I don't know. I've…never done this before. This has never happened to me before."

Fuu walked over and sat next to him on the futon, hugging his arm and lying her head on his shoulder.

"…We're gonna have to tell him," she whispered, "We'll have to call off the wedding."

Mugen glanced down at her, "You..wanna do that Fuu? You really wanna call off the wedding?"

Fuu smiled, nuzzling his shoulder, "Of course I do, Mugen. I'm _pregnant_ with _your _little boy or girl; with _our _little boy or girl. I only accepted Jin's propo-"

"I know why you did," Mugen said, gently but dismissively.

Fuu smiled softly, "I love Jin. He's family, and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my brother. He's one of my best friends. And he's always there for me. But Mugen, _you're_ my lover. Jin…was like my reality. And I thought you were just a dream. But now…" She patted her stomach, "You're the father of our child."

Mugen grimaced at the word 'father', but he let it go this time. Fuu suddenly took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. She looked into his eyes and grinned at his slightly uncomfortable, awkward look.

"There's a life there, Mugen. We made it on that day at the Lake, I think…Do you feel it? Like you can me or Jin or anyone else you can't see, but know that it's there? It's barely there…but I can feel it. Can you? Concentrate…"

Mugen glanced at her, as if asking if he _had_ to, but then looked back down at his hand and closed his eyes. At first, he felt nothing, just the smooth cloth of Fuu's kimono. But then he reached out farther with his mind, and then he could feel her skin, then gradually her veins pumping blood, and then something else…Something foreign. After a bit more probing, he suddenly snatched his hand back.

"I felt it!" He blurted out, "I felt it! It didn't move or anything but it's like I felt it in my mind!"

Fuu laughed. He sounded so dramatic, like a twelve year-old boy who just figured out how to do something that every one else could, like how to whistle. Mugen kept his hands to himself after that, giving Fuu's stomach an occasional, wary glance. Fuu smiled sadly, settling back onto his shoulder, " I don't know what Jin's gonna do...I can't bear the thought of him leaving or never seeing him again."

Mugen sighed softly to himself and rested his cheek on the top of her head, "I don't know wither. I don't want to see him go either…But we still have to do it."

".._I'll_ tell him," Fuu suddenly said, "You shouldn't be in the room when I do, either. I should be the one to do it."

They sat in silence for a long time. Something inside Mugen was jumping up and down in pure glee and joy, unbelievable of the day's turn-around. But on the outside, he remained calm and quiet.

"What were you talking about earlier, Mugen? About living near the ocean or something?"

"Oh," Mugen smirked, "Nothing. Just a dream."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moonlight poured into the guestroom, lighting up Mugen's body, but his face was still in shadow. He couldn't sleep, couldn't even begin to _think_ about sleep. So many things had happened today that it hurt Mugen's brain just to try and think about all of it. He was worried, worried about Jin and how Fuu was going to tell him about their…situation. And how they were going to call off the wedding. He worried about so many things. Especially the whole…father thing.

He wasn't too sure about being a parent… the idea wasn't very appealing to him. Sure, he had been overjoyed at first because that was his way out; _their _way out of the wedding, and him and Fuu could be together. They could _actually_ be together. And then he thought about it, _really _though about it. He never had a father, barely remember let alone _knew_ his mother, and had always lived on the streets, and had always done whatever he wanted to do. That was how he learned everything about the world and how cruel it was, learned to fight and to survive.

But now…_he_ was going to be a father. Someone he had never known. He was going to have to teach his kid how to survive- how to fight and all the stuff _he_ had to learn on the streets. But…how? How could he _teach_ something like that? He sighed heavily. He didn't care to admit it, but he was a bit scared.Well…no, not scared. Maybe nervous. Full of anxiety. Confused. OK, sure, and a _little_ fearful. The fact was, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to be a father. He's never had to deal with this before. To his knowledge, he'd _never _gotten a girl pregnant before, and to be honest, it unnerved him a bit.

He suddenly snapped back to reality and sat up. His skin felt clammy and cold, and he shivered- he couldn't stand being in this room. He stood and walked out, taking silent steps as he made his way toward Jin and Fuu's room. He opened the door and stared at the bed- both of them were asleep.

"Fuu!" he hissed, waving his arms. "Fuu, wake up!" he yelled in whispers, "Fuu, come on!"

The girl finally stirred and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She caught sight of Mugen and her face filled with confusion, "What Mugen?" she mouthed.

He beckoned to her, telling her to come with him. She slipped out of bed without waking Jin and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" she whispered, her voice sounding a little agitated.

He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room, both sitting down on the couch in the darkness. She yawned and stared at Mugen, her face exasperated for being woken up so early. But then her eyes softened as the moonlight illuminated Mugen's face. He looked completely lost and confused, and his eyes pleaded to her, asking her for help for some unknown thing. She touched his hand gently, "What's wrong Mugen?"

He looked down at his knees, as if ashamed, "I…don't really know what to do Fuu. This whole…_dad_ thing…I mean, what am I going to do?"

Fuu smiled, laughing softly, relieved, "Is that all, Mugen? That's why you're freaking out?"

"Hey, I'm not _freaki_-"

She laughed again and pulled him into an embrace, "It's ok, Mugen. It's gonna be fine, everything's going to be fine. Listen," she pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye, "I know you never knew your parents, Mugen. And I can understand why you're not too sure about it and you don't know what to do. But _it's ok_, because you're not going to be doing it alone. I know that you always take credit for _everything_ even if it's something bad, and I know you're a bit of a control freak, but _this_ is something completely different now."

Fuu smiled, her eyes twinkling, "You're not alone in this, Mugen. I'm going to be a mother, too, remember? It's not going to be dumped all in your lap. You wont' be left all alone. I'll be there to help you. And if you have a question, feel free to ask, " she added with a smile, "It's ok to not know what to do."

Fuu knew Mugen didn't like the unknown; he didn't like not knowing what to do. It really scared him, to be honest. Maybe he _was_ a control-freak; so what if he was? It certainly didn't bother _him._

Mugen was still apprehensive. It was still the unknown; the unknown in an area that Mugen didn't feel comfortable in. And he still grimaced at the word "father".

But…he did feel a bit better.

He smirked slightly, "Well, _you _sure are feeling mighty calm about this. If I recall, you were _freaking_ out this afternoon as much as I was."

Fuu adopted a fake smile, "Just steeling myself for the battle ahead," she said cheerfully.

Mugen gave a smile and kissed her cheek, "Thanks anyway. I just…wanted to talk." He said the last sentence strangely, almost like he couldn't believe he'd actually _talk _about his problems.

She chuckled, "It's fine Mugen. Anything else you need to talk about?"

He shook his head, but added, "Fuu…sorry about draggin' you out to the Lake today.."

He and Fuu had gone back to the Lake earlier that day, back to the place where they knew they had conceived their child. They had barely talked, and had simply been. Mugen, sitting, leaning against a tree while Fuu sat , wrapped in his arms, leaning against his chest as they watched a sunset in mutual, beautiful silence.

Fuu smiled at Mugen and stood up, "Alright. I better get back to bed."

She turned to head back down the hallway.

"..Know what you're gonna say to Jin yet?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and was silent for a long time. Then, "I think I do," and she disappeared into the darkness.

Mugen sighed and propped his feet up onto the table, drinking in the night and peace while he still could.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As Fuu crawled back into bed, Jin stirred, "What's up Fuu?" he murmured sleepily.

Fuu settled back, "Nothing. I heard something strange so I went to check it out."

"What was it?"

"Just Mugen. He was sick. Too much sake."

"Figures."

And soon they were both back asleep.


	12. Screams of Fate

**A/N: Ok, this chapter may not be the weak-of-heart. I've given you my warning. Enjoy.**

**Screams of Fate**

Jin had just unfolded his new ivory gi, placing it fondly and carefully onto the bed. It was midday and Jin had forgone going into town today. He wouldn't go into town at all this week, for work anyway. He wanted this day to himself, to isolate himself in his chambers and center himself- to clear his mind and prepare himself for the next day- his Wedding Day.

Though he barely showed it, Jin couldn't have been happier. He'd waited for years to propose to Fuu, secretly wishing he had the courage to do it. The only thing he had ever wanted was to have Fuu with him, always by his side. He had always wanted nothing but her happiness, and he knew that he could give that to her. He never thought he would be brave enough to do it. He could kill without flinching; meddle in gangs and political affairs and just about anything else you can imagine. But he finally had the courage to propose.

Jin smiled and smoothes out the non-existent wrinkles in his already perfect gi. A habit, he supposed. He could only imagine how beautiful Fuu must look in her wedding kimono. He knew, in the deepest part of his heart that tomorrow would be absolutely…perfect. How could it not be? He's waited for this for years. Nothing could ruin it, not even cynical Mugen or anything else. He just _knew_ it would be perfect.

Jin heard the door open and turned to glance- Fuu was standing in the doorframe, looking rigid and frozen. She was clutching something in both of her hands, clasped against her chest, and her face was contorted into some emotion Jin couldn't place. He knew, though, that is wasn't good. She looked terrified almost, her face white and eyes fearful.

"Fuu, what's wrong?" he said, his face and voice full of concern, and he stood to take a step towards her. She began to shake, to quiver; her mouth was open, but no words came out. Jin grew more concerned, and afraid, by the second.

"Jin…I've…got to tell you something," she forced each word out of her mouth, and looked on the verge of vomiting. He furrowed his eye brows, "What happened Fuu? Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you?" His voice was stern, but in the pit of his stomach, fear began to grow, like a vine that slowly made its way up his throat. He didn't like seeing Fuu like this. Tear began to form in the corners of her eyes, as she forced more words out of her mouth,

"I...I'm pregnant, Jin…"

For a moment the samurai's face lit up, and a wondrous feeling like none other he'd felt before washed over his body. This was wonderful! He was going to be a father, and have a child with the one woman he loved! He wanted to rush at her, to gather her in his arms and kiss her all over her body, to swing her around in the air and praise her with joy. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say was lost forever. Realization began to take over and his smile wavered. Because of many different factors, Fuu and he hadn't been together for a few months now, and she would have surely told him before now…would have found out sooner than this….His eyes began to cloud over as he stared at Fuu, realizing that her actions were slowly revealing the truth.

And then he saw it.

She was clutching the ivory dagger in her shaking hands, clasped between her breasts, the engagement dagger he had given her ages ago, it seemed. She was slowly moving it away from her body. He watched as her fingers began to loosen, watch as she let go of the handle. Time slowed and it was an eternity until it hit, clanking against the hard wood floor in front of her feet. When the knife hit, something ripped through Jin, somewhere around his chest and sternum. Something was slowly seeping out of him and he began to breath heavily as an immense pain overwhelmed and consumed him. He couldn't feel his legs or arms, for they had gone numb. He didn't know why but he felt like he'd been ripped open, or his body or mind torn in half.

_The only woman he'd ever loved…._

Life suddenly rushed back into his eyes, and as it did, it brought hatred with it- black, searing hatred. He couldn't think, or see, or feel anymore .It was as if the source to every thing he had ever felt before had been shut off. Everything had been blocked out of his head, except for one thing; in the tunnel vision of his mind's eye, he could see but one person, the source of his rage and his pain.

Mugen.

Though he couldn't feel he body or his motions, Jin rushed forward amazingly fast, sweeping up the dagger and shoving Fuu aside as he ran through the doorway and down the hall, his body flowing as if it was not flesh but spirit. He spotted Him, walking and of the kitchen into the living room, and the samurai charged.

Mugen spotted Jin right before he could react, and gave a yell before the samurai was upon him. There was a blink and Mugen was shoved up against the wall, his feet dangling off the ground, Jin's bare hand around his throat supporting him, not too comfortably, in the air. Mugen struggled to breath and his eyes were wide and slightly out of focus. Jin was like stone, all of his weight pressing into his throat, wanting to hurt and kill Mugen like he had killed Jin…

"Jin..! Please, you gotta listen..!" stammered Mugen, his voice sounding strangely labored and painful, even to himself. He could feel something trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and tasted something coppery in his mouth--blood? Why was he bleeding?

He tried to struggle against Jin, but the samurai was dead set. And then, that's when Mugen felt it. Something warm was running down his leg, thick and hot. _Shit, I've gone and pissed myself_ he thought, until he felt it rush down his front. Mugen glanced down and his eyes widened.

Jin's hand moved from Mugen's waist. The ivory dagger, Fuu's engagement piece, was lodged deep into Mugen's stomach, all the way to where the handle began. He then felt pain, radiating out from the handle, spreading throughout his body like a virus until everything raged with pain- every inch of him hurt. He looked back up at Jin, his eye's locking with the samurai's, beholding his incredulous face in the reflection of the ronin's glasses. Jin's eyes held no hint of remorse or guilt. Just murder. Only murder. To kill Mugen.

The vagrant's eyes and face lit up and grew angry, furious, enraged, and he lifted up his hips. With a roar he planted his feet on Jin's chest and kicked him hard away from him. Jin went crashing into the wall and Mugen fell hard onto the floor, landing on his back, crying out as his head snapped back onto the hard wood.

"Mugen!"

They suddenly heard Fuu's scream and she came dashing into the room. The two ronin had been so immersed into one another that they could barely tell that she had been screaming the entire time. Jin snatched his katana from the inside foyer and took steps towards Mugen's panting figure, who could not rise up. As he lifted his sword to perform the death-strike, Fuu rushed forward and threw herself ont top of Mugen, "Jin, NO!"

The samurai froze, staring at Fuu who was protecting this vermin, this filth that was bleeding onto the floor.

"Get away Fuu," his voice was low, and strangely calm., yet she could feel death on it's edges. She shook her head furiously, not moving an inch, "No, Jin," her voice was just as deadly, "If you want to kill Mugen, then you kill _me_."

Jin winced at her words but still remained frozen. He didn't move after a few moments, even when Fuu had sat up, crying, crying over _him_.

Mugen was bleeding profusely onto the floor, and the wound was terribly deep. Fuu began to sob softly, hanging over Mugen's body, holding his face in her hands, staring into his unfocused eyes, "Look Fuu…"he said hoarsely, "Jin's killed me. He's finally killed me…"

She shook her head, "No Mugen…" she whispered, "No, you're not dead, you're here with me, see?"

She cupped his face in her hands and smiled despite her tears, using her thumb to wipe away the bit of blood that stained the corner of his mouth. Mugen looked at her now, his eyes full of pain, eyes pleading to her, "Fuu…I never told you…I..I've always.."

"Shh, it's ok Mugen," she interrupted, "I know. I love you too…"

At these words, hearing them for the first time, Mugen smiled. Fuu laughed, half sobbed, "When we fix you up, we're going away together, ok? We're going to go and live by the ocean and have our baby there. And when they're old enough, you can teach them how to fight, and you'll be the best dad in the world, I promise…" each word became harder and harder to say, since her tears and sorrow had now completely overtaken her. Mugen, still smiling, his eye growing more and more out of focus, though he managed to make the words come out,

"Fuu…marry me…" he whispered. She nodded, "Yes," tears dripping onto his shirt, "Yes…"

He smiled again, but then his body jolted, eyes growing wide in fear. He could see "them" again. He'd seen them, now, for four times. Once while he was on Ryukyu. Another when he and his companions had been traveling, and he was drowning in the sea. Then again when he got his scar. Now they were staring at him from the ceiling, hovering above Fuu, waiting to take him away. They were getting familiar with him, he thought morbidly in his wavering consciousness. His eyes began to fog over, "Fuu.." he grabbed her hand, squeezing it to the point of breaking,

"…Don't leave me…"

She closed her eyes, face contorted, "Never," she whispered, "I'll never leave you…Don't ever think otherwise…"

Fuu wanted to wrench the dagger right out of him now, to make him stop this hurt and pain and suffering, but she knew if she did he would bleed to death. She didn't have the right tools to help, and she was afraid to move him much more than she had. The dagger, strangely, ironically, she thought, was the only thing keeping him alive, even if it was just barely. When he tightened his grip even more and stifled against a scream of pain, she let out a sob,

"Please don't go," she said, pleading to him, "Mugen, I love you…"

There was a long pause, before she heard metal suddenly clang to the floor. If Fuu would have moved, she would have seen that Jin had dropped his sword, frozen, staring at the tow with an almost horrified look.

"What have I done…?" he said, his voice breaking.

Without pause, Jin rushed forward and moved Fuu aside, gathering Mugen in his arms and flying out the door in one swift, smooth motion, like gliding through the air. He ran, faster than he'd ever run before, carrying his dying best friend in his arms who was bleeding Life onto the street.


	13. Our Endings

**A/N: Hey guys- sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been hella busy. I've been working a lot, and haven't had that much time to write anything, but here you have it. Have fun **

**Our Endings**

Jin had gotten to the healers with barely a second left in Mugen's life; the medics were able to sew him up and sustain him, though he'd fallen unconscious as he was being rushed. Jin's heart had leapt up into his throat when his friend had fallen under- he had tried desperately to keep him conscious. He knew he wouldn't die though; he couldn't. Mugen wouldn't die a death such as this, even though he had bled all over his ronin friend. Even though Jin couldn't get the picture of himself, holding Mugen in the air, slipping the dagger into his best friend's vitals…Mugen was still at the healers, after three days, barely clinging to life.

Jin had returned to Fuu, mentally lost and in disarray; she'd never seen him so disheveled, but at first, she didn't care. She had greeted him with the warmest of welcomes. When he had returned home, she had lashed out at him, beating furiously yet futily onto his chest as he stood; berated with screams and sobs and foul names, arms limp at his sides. Finally he had grabbed her wrists, trying to calm her, his visage pale and lost. He looked into her face, his eyes scared as he told her, "Fuu…I don't know if he'll live…" in which she collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

In the course of the three days, the house was next to silent. There was little sleep between the two, and they barely ate anything. Fuu tried to avoid Jin at all costs; she couldn't look at the person who might become her lover's murderer without her eyes welling up with tears. However, one night, they sat down and Jin managed to relay to Fuu what had gone on with Jin that day, what had made him snap out of his fury and help Mugen like he had. He said he had remembered it vividly in his mind- how the moment the words "I love you" had escaped out of Fuu's lips, it was like Time had stopped; he saw, in a retrospect, all the things that had lead up to this moment. Everything that had happened in the past three years. Their parting at the fork in the road. Jin's travels, floating on the wind like a piece of dust. The first night he and Fuu had made love. All at once, it had rushed at him. He realized, as time was suspended, that if he truly loved Fuu, all he would want would be her happiness. He then suddenly experienced a kind of blissful detachment, as if he saw that enraged part of him break off and float away- he loved and hated it all at the same time. In that moment it was the equivalent as waking up- _her happiness…._

Mugen was her happiness.

Fuu didn't dare go see Mugen at the healers- she didn't want to see him dying. It would have killed her, literally killed her, sucking up the last remaining hope and will to go on that was inside of her. So she took to staying in her bedroom, pacing in the dark, sleeping only a few hours at a time. Jin had recalled thinking she looked like a lost animal, or one that had been cornered and didn't know how to get out. He knew this was bad for the child growing inside of her, but he didn't know what he could do. He couldn't touch her; she wouldn't let him, and Jin didn't think he could himself. At least right now. Just thinking about the child made him sick to his stomach. He didn't know how to console her. He was just as worried about Mugen as she was- neither of them had received any news, other than the fact that he was at least breathing. That was good...they thought.

Morning of the fourth day came with a cold light. Jin opened the door slightly to Fuu's bedroom and watched her for a moment- she was caught in a fitful sleep. She would probably wake soon. Jin was going to the healer's one last time- after that, he didn't know where he would go. All he knew was that he would not return here- something inside of him couldn't bare it any longer. This house had many memories; many dinners, laughs, tears, and nights where they had made love. Although Jin had forgiven them, he could not stay here any longer. _Goodbye Fuu_ he said silently, smiling at the woman on the bed. He would see them again someday.

Without another glance, he turned on his heel and swept out, picking up his swords on his way out the door and into the sun.

It was dark; nearing sunset. Fuu was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to the door when she heard it creak open and golden light spilled into the room. She could feel someone there, although there was no movement and stilled breath. She had known this would come; she had waited for these days in agony and anguish, hoping to never hear the words Jin was about to tell her, clinging on to that little bit of hope inside of her. She felt tears well up and spill over on to the bed, not daring to face Jin with his terrible, silent news. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Don't tell me Jin…He's dead, isn't he?"

There was a pause, an eternity of pain. And then,

"I don't know. I look pretty alive to me."

Her heart froze. She knew that voice. Suddenly a whole new presence, alike and yet so different from Jin's, filled her mind. She turned her head and her senses exploded. Standing in the doorway, leaning hap-hazardly against the doorframe, bandaged and slightly paler than what she remembered, was Mugen.

Fuu couldn't move- neither of them did for a long time. She simply sat, staring at him with an open, gaping mouth. He was shirtless, exposing thick bandages across his stomach, and she could barely make out the bruises on his neck from where Jin had nearly strangled him. He smiled at her- a smug kind of grin- and limped over toward her. He slipped gingerly on to the bed and pushed her frozen body gently down onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, wincing a bit, and settled, carefully setting his weight as he lay on top of her and stared into her face. When their lips met, Fuu melted and reality came to her.

_He had lived._

When they broke apart, Mugen smirked, "Miss me?"

"More than you'll know…" she whispered.

He smiled and buried his face in her chest, deeply breathing in her scent and feeling more at ease and at rest than he had since he could remember. They lay there, in silent reverie melting into each other and into the earth all around them. And suddenly Mugen shifted, lifting himself slightly and coming to stare directly over Fuu's stomach. After a moment's slightly awkward pause, Mugen did something Fuu would have never expected- he laid his cheek against her stomach and began to talk, to mummer to their child inside of her.

"Hey kid…It's your dad. I'm alive now…so you can have a dad like I never did. And I promise I won't die on you, either."

He laid there, against Fuu's stomach, listening to her distant heartbeat like a beacon in a far-off harbor. Although he couldn't really see it, he knew it was there. He knew she would always be there. In the cloud that had comprised his last three days of half-existence, that bubble of unconsciousness he found himself floating in for what seemed like an eternity, he had only one that that kept him breathing, one thing that held him to the tiny strong of life before death- his unborn child. He didn't know why, but he knew that was the driving force. And there was no way in hell he would have died before his child was born.

There, Mugen fell asleep, into a deep, dreamless, quiet sleep that he hadn't experienced in years; one where he wasn't fighting for his very existence.

Maybe he _was_ dead; when he thought about it, however, he didn't really care. Fuu was with him-Fuu and their unborn baby. And that was all that mattered to him.


	14. Sea of Love

**Sea of Love**

_The lake had been peaceful, silent, as silent as they had been, Mugen holding Fuu to his warm body the day she had told him she was pregnant with their child. Only his voice had broken the silence that surrounded them and the lake, _

"_Fuu, what do you think about the ocean?"_

"_...You know I don't like it. Whenever I see it, it reminds me of all those times you or Jin were hurt, or nearly died."_

"_So…you wouldn't want to live near it, would you?"_

"_You and your oceans again…"-chuckle-"I don't know Mugen. It would depend."_

"_Well, someday I'm gonna take you there. I'm gonna take you to an ocean where it'll never hurt you or me, and will always protect us. You'll see, I will, someday."_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who liked my story- you supported me writing the entire thing to begin with Thank you all for your comments and corrections and notes. There will be a sequel coming soon enough- I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks again so much. **_


End file.
